Valdarella,The Beautiful Plegian Maiden
by Oradette
Summary: The story of Validar's little sister,a beautiful young woman named Valdarella, who hated The Shepherds...until she met Stahl,and they'll live an intense Romeo & Juliet romance. I used the female avatar on my story and named her Yadi. Stahl x OC,Chrom,FEMU,Validar,Aversa,and other Shepherds.
1. The Beautiful Valdarella

Valdarella,The Beautiful Plegian Maiden

Validar was the new King of Plegia,since former King Gangrel,apparently died,in the last battle against Prince Chrom of Ylisse and his Army,The Shepherds.

Validar wanted to resurrect Grima,The Fell Dragon,but he knew The Shepherds were a very powerful Army,and they could ruin his plans,so he had to find a way to destroy them,and someone as wicked and powerful as him to do that task,luckily for him,that someone was on his own family.

Prince Chrom was the new Exalt of Ylisse,taking the place of his late sister,Emmeryn,he married his tactician Yadi,and sired a daughter,Lucina,and finally peace was restored at Ylisse,but unfortunately that peace didn't last for long,a new threat appeared,the dangerous and powerful Valm Empire,that was led by the Emperor Walhart,who after conquering all the Valm continent,wanted to invade Ylisse,so Chrom and The Shepherds departed to Ferox in response of Flavia's request for help,but Ylisse and Ferox's Army were not strong enough to defeat the Valm Empire,so by Yadi's suggestion,they requested a meeting at the new Plegian ruler looking for Plegia's aid,and that meeting would be held at Carrion Isle,however,Chrom didn't like that idea.

And it was at Carrion Isle where a beautiful tale of love,romance,and family began.

Chapter 1:The Beautiful Valdarella

King Validar had been informed that Chrom and his Army,The Shepherds,arrived at Carrion Isle looking for his aid to face the Valm Empire,and he was holding a meeting at the outspot with Aversa,his subordinated,a beautiful,sensual,and dangerous vixen,who was a Dark Flier.

"So,Prince Chrom and his annoying Shepherds are here in Carrion Isle,and he wants a meeting with the new Plegian king,looking for help to face the Valm Empire,Eh?" Validar said."But what he doesn't know yet is that I'm the new king of Plegia! I can't wait to see his face when he learns the one who once tried to kill his beloved sister Emmeryn,is the new Plegian ruler,HAHA!"

"Yes,it's gonna be a priceless moment," replied Aversa.

"But you know,Aversa,I think we should give them a special welcoming before that meeting,don't you think?"

"A special welcoming,eh? Oh,yes! A very hellish idea! I like it,I could lead the Army and give The Shepherds a warm reception."

"Um,actually Aversa,I was thinking of someone else to lead that attack."

"What? Someone else?" a very flustered Aversa asked."And who that might be?"

"You'll see,my dear," Validar answered to the woman."Soldier,bring her to the meeting."

"Yes,your majesty."

"Her? Who's this HER?" Aversa wondered.

Minutes later,the soldier came with a beautiful young woman.

"Did you call me,Validar?" the young lady asked.

"WHATTTTT,YOU?" angrily shouted Aversa.

"Yes,my dear," Validar replied to the girl."Aversa,I supposed you remember my little sister Valdarella,right?"

"Of course,Milord! How could I forget HER?" muttered Aversa."That little brat!" she whispered very upset.

"Well,Valdarella had been studying at an elite magic school,and she grew up to be a very skillfull and powerful magician,and now she wishes to enter the Army,so I'm going to give her the opportunity to prove herself,so she will lead that attack to The Shepherds,right sis?"

"Oh yes,big brother!" Valdarella replied."I'm gonna show my keen magic skills,and I'll wipe out those Shepherds at that battle! I'm gonna be more powerful than this ugly and old witch!" the girl said in a sneering tone,referring to Aversa.

"WHATTT? How dare you,little brat?" Aversa mumbled,and she was really furious."With all due respect,milord,I don't think Valdarella is qualified to lead that battle,she's very young,and she doesn't have any military experience."

"What's the matter,Aversa? Are you jealous of my sister? Afterall,Val is younger and prettier than you,and she could become a better magician and war strategist than you in no time,she could even become the General of the Plegian Army! Come on,Val,let's discuss the battle strategy."

"Oh! The General of the Plegian Army? Really? I would love that,big brother!" Valdarella cried really thrilled as she stuck her tongue out at Aversa.

They left the room,and Aversa was alone,and she could barely contain her anger.

"That spoiled brat! She always tried to outwit me at everything! That's why she decided to study magic,and convinced Validar with a tantrum to enroll her at that magic school,and now she's back and wants my position,but if little Val thinks she's gonna get rid of me so easily,she's in for a big surprise,HAHA!"

Valdarella,or Val for short,was Validar's little sister and she was really a beauty,she had a long,straight,and silky black hair,and her skin was smooth and tanned,her face was very pretty with big,brown eyes;Val's body was very beautiful and slender,and she was very young,just 19 years,and surprisingly,the evil and wicked Validar actually cared for his sister,he was overprotective with her,and didn't want to see men courting Val.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 1.<p> 


	2. An Unexpected Love Bloomed

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Love Bloomed In The Midst Of The Battle

Chrom and his Army,The Shepherds,arrived at Carrion Isle,where they settled their camp,Yadi,the Shepherd's tactician,and Chrom's wife,suggested him to ask for the new Plegian king's aid to face the powerful Valm Empire,but Chrom still wasn't sure about that idea.

The Ylissean Exalt,Yadi,and The Shepherd's Lieutenant Frederick were holding a meeting,discussing the situation,and along with them was Stahl,one of their finest soldiers,despite he always considered himself as an 'average',he was there because Frederick asked him to come to the meeting.

"I don't know,to be honest,I don't like the idea of having a meeting with the new Plegian king," Chrom said. "What if he's as mad and evil as former King Gangrel?"

"I understand your fears,Chrom,but is like Flavia said,we have little or no chance to defeat the Valmese by ourselves,we have no choice but to ask for help," replied Yadi to her husband.

"However,we must be prepared for anything,you never know with those Plegians," emphazised Frederick.

"We all aware of that,Frederick,and we'll proceed with caution," Yadi said. "By the way,does anyone knows where Virion and Sully are? I haven't seen them for a while."

"Oh,they went to a nearby forest,Sully said something about practicing with her lance,and Virion followed her,you know him,he never losses any opportunity to court her," Stahl answered in a jocking tone.

"Wow! That Virion really is a masochist,he's always courting Sully,even if she always ends up giving him a good kick," Chrom said laughing.

"Yes,you're right!" And they laughed at the comment.

At the outspot,Valdarella was getting ready to depart with the soldiers and attack The Shepherds.

"All right,soldiers,listen up! My name is Valdarella,and I'm Validar's sister,I'm going to lead you at battle against The Shepherds,we must show no mercy to them and attack them ruthlessly,and kill them all! Do you understand?"

"Yes,milady," replied them.

But some of the soldiers were not paying attention,they were admiring the beauty of their new leader.

"Oh,my! What a beautiful and lovely doll,she's more beautiful than Aversa!" one of the soldiers whispered,blushing.

"Be quiet,you idiot!" said another soldier."I heard King Validar is very overprotective of his sister,and he doesn't want any man courting her,if he finds out of what you just said of Lady Valdarella,he could gouge your eyes out!"

"Oh...yeah,sorry."

Hidden in a wall,Aversa watched the group,while she was thinking of a way to get rid of Valdarella.

"Enjoy your 15 minutes of glory,little Val! Those 15 minutes will also be the last ones of your life,I'm gonna find a way to kill you during that battle,and then I'll make Validar think it was The Shepherds' doing,it'll be like killing two birds with one stone,HAHA!" Aversa said,and she flew away in her black pegasus,without no one seeing her.

"SOLDIERS,LET'S DEPART NOW,AND ATTACK THOSE DAMN SHEPHERDS!" shouted Val.

They soon left the outspot,and went straight to the Shepherds' camp.

At a nearby forest,Sully was practicing with her lance,and Virion was with her,with his ever cloying and stilted flirting.

"Oh,my dear,Sully! How beautiful you are,and you're even more beautiful at daylight! Allow this humble servant of yours win your heart!" Virion said in a flirting tone to the female Cavalier.

"Oh,be quiet,you little crap! Can't you see I'm busy here practicing with my lance?"

"But Sully,I'm madly in love with you,and I think this is the perfect opportunity for us to..."

"Quiet,Virion! Something's going on,I see Plegian soldiers coming from up there!"

"What?"

Virion and Sully quickly hid between the bushes,and Val appeared up in the sky in her black pegasus,leading the soldiers.

"Hurry,my soldiers! We must attack those Shepherds!" Val screamed.

"Damn it! Those Plegians are going to attack us! Hurry,Virion,we must warn Chrom and the others! By the way,who's that woman? I've never seen her before!"

"I do not know,but she really is quite a beauty! My eyes got delighted with her fairness!" sighed Virion.

"Knock it off,idiot! She's the enemy leader."

"Oh! Is my lovely Sully jealous? Never fear,my love is only for you!"

"Shut up,moron!"

They returned to the camp,and told Chrom of what they just saw.

"WHAT?" shouted Chrom. "The Plegians are going to attack us? But how did they find out we're here?"

"I don't know,Chrom," Sully replied."But they're coming here,and a woman in a black pegasus is leading them."

"A woman in a black pegasus?" Frederick asked. "Damn it,that must be Aversa!"

"No,it wasn't Aversa,I don't know who she is,but she looks very young."

"And she's also very beautiful! Oh,she really is a Goddess of Beauty!" Virion said.

For some reason,Virion's comment about the Plegian leader caught Stahl's attention.

"Did you just said that the Plegian Army leader is a beautiful young woman?" Stahl asked Virion very interested.

"Oh! She sure is,you should've seen her,Stahl! Her long and black hair,her golden skin,her heavenly body and..."

But Virion couldn't finish the description of the Plegian girl,because Sully gave him a painful kick right to his stomach.

"I had enough of these bullshit! Besides,she's the enemy leader."

"Ugh! But that doesn't mean...she can't be...a beauty...Oh! My stomach!" Virion groaned in pain.

"All right,that's enough you two!" Chrom scolded them."We must prepare for battle."

"I wonder who that woman might be," Yadi wondered.

"I don't know,my love,but we'll find that soon."

Suddenly,Lissa entered at the tent with disturbing news.

"Chrom! The Plegian Army just arrived and they're going to attack us!"

"Damn it! They're here already! SHEPHERDS,PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

They came out of the tent,and saw the young Plegian woman and her Army.

"We're finally here,SOLDIERS,ATTACK!" Val shouted.

And so,the battle began.

"Come on,Yadi,let's pair up!" Chrom said to his wife.

"Yes,Chrom...but"

"What's wrong,Yadi?"

"I don't know,but...there's something about that Plegian woman,I wonder..."

"Never mind that,we must focus now on this battle," Chrom replied as he stabbed a Plegian soldier with his sword,The Falchion.

Val and her soldiers threw powerful magical attacks to the Shepherds' tents,and some of them were all burn up.

Frederick and Sumia paired to counterattack,but the Plegian soldiers were very strong and powerful.

"Oh my,Frederick,those Plegian soldiers are very powerful!" Sumia cried.

Sully threw a javelin to a pegasus knight,but a dark flier was about to tossed her a Thoron magic attack,but Virion shot him down with an arrow.

"Thanks,Ruffles."

"Guess lovely Sully isn't mad at me anymore," Virion said.

"Of course not,but let's kick these damn Plegians out of here now."

The Plegians continued their ruthless attack at The Shepherds,Tharja was preparing a Rexcalibur attack for Val,but suddenly stopped when she spotted the girl.

"What? It can't be...Valdarella?"

"HAHAHA! DIE SHEPHERDS!" Val shouted.

"AHHHHH!" both Lissa and Maribelle shouted,Kellam tried to protect them,but he was quickly knocked down with a magic attack.

Frederick got worried."That woman is really powerful,Lon'qu,Stahl,and Cordelia,attack their leader!"

"Yes,sir!"

Lon'qu was about to stab the pegasus,but as soon he saw the Plegian woman,the Myrmidon abruptly stopped.

"Damn it! Their leader is a woman! You all know of my Gynophobia,and besides,I don't like fighting women!"

Stahl rode where the Plegian leader was,and prepared to attack her,but he paralyzed when saw the Plegian woman,the Cavalier was dazzled with Valdarella's beauty,and his heart began to beat very fast.

"By all Gods,Virion was right! She really is...quite a beauty! Oh Gods,I just can't attack such a beautiful girl!"

Val saw The Shepherds and threw them a Thoron attack,but Cordelia quickly intercepted it.

"Stahl,snap out of it! She's the enemy leader,and we must stop her!"

"Oh...right,sorry Cordelia," Stahl said,slightly embarrased."I must attack her,no matter how beautiful she is."

Val spotted Stahl and she couldn't help admiring the dashing and handsome young knight.

"Oh,dear! Who's that green knight? He's really handsome and cute...Oh! What am I thinking? He's an enemy and I must kill him."

And so,Stahl and Valdarella met face-to-face for the first time.

"You're a Shepherd,aren't you?" Val asked preparing a Bolganone attack."Prepare to die!"

Stahl got worried,he had always been weak against magic attacks.

"I just don't get why a woman so beautiful,lovely,and charming as you,are leading the Plegian Army."

Val's magic attack suddenly stopped when she heard that,it was the first time that a man told her that she was beautiful,lovely,and charming,and she began to feel weird sensations,her heart began to beat very fast,and her cheeks felt really hot.

"What's with me? Am I blushing? Oh,my,I'm really embarrased...I can't face him now,he's so sweet and cute,but...he's my enemy!" Val thought utterly embarrased.

"Are you trying to distract me with compliments,Shepherd? Nice try,but it will not work on me!"

"No! I'm not trying anything,I meant that,you really are...beautiful,milady," the knight sincerely said.

"I...um..." the Plegian girl stammered.

And on that moment,Aversa arrived,and saw the couple.

"Oh,what a struck of luck! This is my perfect chance to kill that brat Valdarella,and then I'll make sure Stahlie cutie gets all the blame for the death of Validar's sweet little sister."

Val got all bashful around Stahl,she couldn't meet his gaze,but she knew he had to be killed.

"Enough,Shepherd! I...I must kill you,even though...it'll be really painful for me kill such a handsome,sweet,and adorable gentleman like you!"

Stahl blushed when he heard that."What? Me...handsome,sweet,and adorable? Wow! That's really intense!"

Val noticed the blush on Stahl's cheeks and giggled."Oh! You're blushing,Shepherd! That makes you look even more cute and adorable!"

"Well...I...um..."

Aversa flew straight to them."Oh,how cute! Just look at the blushing lovebirds,you just fell in love of each other! How romantic!"

"AVERSA!" both Stahl and Val shouted.

"What do you want,Aversa? My brother Validar gave me the leadership of the Plegian Army!" Val said.

Stahl got shocked at that."What? She's Validar's sister? And Validar...is he still alive?" he wondered.

"And right now you're proving you are not qualified for that important position,look at you Valdarella,falling in love with Stahl,a Shepherd! Not that I can blame you,Stahlie is such a handsome cutie,isn't he?"

"What? That's none of your business!" Val replied,feeling abashed."So,his name is Stahl," the girl thought.

"Her name is Valdarella,such a beautiful and lovely name," the young knight thought as well.

"Doesn't matter anyway! I'm gonna kill you now,and take my place back!" Aversa said,and started preparing a powerful and dangerous Rexcalibur attack.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Stahl shouted,and quickly rode in his horse towards Val to protect her.

"What? Stahl,NOOOO!"

"DIE,YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Aversa tossed the Rexcalibur attack to them,and it was so powerful that lifted Stahl,Val,and their horses through the air.

The Shepherds were struggling with the Plegians when they noticed Stahl's dangerous situation.

"CHROM,STAHL'S IN DANGER!" Lissa cried.

"WHATTT? OH,NO! SHEPHERDS,QUICKLY,WE MUST SAVE STAHL!" Chrom shouted.

"OH,NO,STAHL!" Yadi cried as they went for Stahl's aid,but they were too late,at that moment,the Ylissean knight,the Plegian woman,and their horses blasted off into the sky.

"HAHAHA! Farewell,Valdarella!" laughed Aversa.

"NOOO! STAHLLL! CHROM,WE LOST HIM!" Lissa shouted,and began to cry.

"Damn you,witch!" Tharja mumbled.

"CURSE YOU,AVERSA!" shouted Yadi.

"Why,thank you Shepherds! My,my! That was really fun,I wish I could stay here and chat with you,but I'm afraid I must go now,TATA!" Aversa said as she flew away in her black pegasus.

The Plegian soldiers saw what happened as well."Damn it! We lost our leader,we must retreat now!" They left the battlefield,leaving The Shepherds wounded and heartbroken.

"Damn you,Aversa!" Chrom said."That was a tough fight,and we all got wounded,and with serious casualties,but that's nothing compared to have lost our dear friend Stahl!"

"Yes,milord,I'm afraid you're right,now we better get back to what's left of our camp," Frederick replied in a sad tone.

The Shepherds returned to their camp in complete silence.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2.<p> 


	3. A Special Forest

Chapter 3:A Special Forest

At the outspot,Aversa was reunited with King Validar,who couldn't believe his sister's fate.

"What the heck are you saying,Aversa? My sister...?"

"Yes,milord," replied Aversa."I went to that battle for Valdarella's aid,but when I got there,it was too late,she was battling against Stahl,and he stabbed her with his sword."

A soldier who was at the battle was in their meeting as well."What? That's not what happened to Lady Valdarella,actually..."

"Be quiet,unless you want me to cut off your head!" Aversa whispered to the soldier.

"Oh...sorry,milady."

Validar was really furious."DAMN THOSE SHEPHERDS,AND DAMN YOU,STAHL!"

But suddenly,he calmed down."You know,Aversa,what you just said might be true,but somehow,I feel my sister is alive somewhere out there."

"What? But that's not possible,milord...I saw when Stahl..."

"Silence,Aversa! I don't want to hear your story anymore! Soldiers,form a search and rescue party,and look for Valdarella all over Carrion Isle,and don't come back here without her,is that clear?"

"Yes,your majesty."

Aversa got worried."What if that brat is still alive? But that would be impossible,I threw her a powerful Rexcalibur attack,but Stahl protected her,now I'm not sure if she's dead! Well,there's nothing I can do now,except wait and hope the soldiers can't find her."

At The Shepherds' Barracks,everyone was feeling sad and gloomy,not only they faced a tough battle,but also they lost a valuable comrade and friend.

"That battle was devastating,it left us with serious casualties,and a lot of our soldiers are wounded,and we run out of weapons," Frederick said to Chrom."Our only hope would be that Anna The Merchant came to Carrion Isle,so we could restock with new ones."

But Chrom was barely listening to the Lieutenant,he couldn't stop thinking about Stahl's fate.

"Damn that witch Aversa,she even wasn't with them when that battle began,she just suddenly appeared,and...Oh,Stahl!"

"Yeah! Poor Stahl,WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nowi cried.

Donnel was really sad."Stahl was a nice fella!"

"It's gonna be a lot of leftovers here now,without that glutton around,"Vaike said.

"Gregor always wondered how Stahl managed to stay so slim,when he sure ate too much."

"Stahl loved my cooking," Cherche said."Minerva is sad as well! Aren't you,my dear?"

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR," screamed Minerva,Cherche's wyvern.

"But everyone here is talking about Aversa,but what about that other woman? Afterall,it was she who attacked us with the Plegian Army,and the one that got us in this crappy situation," complained Sully.

"That's true,but I don't know,I insist there's something about her,I know this might sound crazy,but I don't see her as an enemy...I feel some connection with her," Yadi sincerely said.

"How can you say that bullshit?"

"I'm sorry,Sully,but that's how I feel,and still we know nothing about that woman,not even her name,who is she?"

"I know who's that woman," Tharja suddenly said.

"WHHAATTT?" The Shepherds shouted."You know her? Who is she?" Yadi asked.

"Come on,Tharja,tell us,what's her name?" Chrom pleaded to the Dark Mage.

"Well,her name is Valdarella,and she is...HEHE! Validar's little sister!"

"WHATTT?"they all shouted. "Validar's little sister? Are you sure,Tharja?" Chrom asked really surprised.

"Of course I'm sure,I saw her once at the Plegian Castle,she was with Validar,and I heard she was an outstanding student at the Magic School,she looked so promising,and she was a serious menace for that witch Aversa."

"Of course,now I get it,when Aversa suddenly appeared at battle,I got the feeling she didn't come here to attack us,but to kill Valdarella," Yadi said.

"Exactly!" Tharja exclaimed.

"But why Stahl stood between them? That looked like he was trying to protect Valdarella from Aversa's attack."

"Maybe because Stahl fell in love with her," Tharja jockingly said.

"WHAATTT? No way!" Lissa cried.

"So that woman is Validar's sister,and she's the leader of the Plegian Army,Gods! Does that mean that Validar is still alive?" Chrom asked in a worried tone.

"Well,I think we had enough chatting here,we must concentrate now in recover from that battle,heal our wounded units,and try to be back in action as soon as possible,remember,we still have to go to that meeting with the Plegian King," Frederick said.

"Right as always,Frederick," Chrom replied.

Lissa looked through a window."I just hope Stahl is still alive somewhere out there."

The night fell gently at Carrion Isle,the sky was clear and full of stars,and in a deep forest,Stahl and Valdarella were lying on the ground,together and unconscious,next to a river,and near them,their horses were drinking water from the stream.

Val slowly opened her eyes."Um...what? Where am I?"

She finally woke up,and sat,trying to remember what happened,why she was there,then Val looked to her left side,and saw Stahl unconscious on the ground.

"What? Who's he and...?" And then she remembered everything,the battle against The Shepherds,Aversa who wanted to kill her,and that dashing green knight trying to save her from Aversa's attack.

"Oh,Stahl! You're here,next to me! Oh,no! Are you...dead? No! You can't be dead,I...still know nothing about you!" Val whispered,and began to cry.

Suddenly,Stahl moved,much to Val's relief and happiness.

"Thank goodness,he's still alive!"

"Whoa! My head,what happened?" Stahl mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes,and saw Val's beautiful face.

"I'm so happy to see you're alive," the Plegian girl said.

"What,who? Oh!...Hello,milady,I'm so happy to see you're fine."

"How are you feeling,Stahl?"

"Um,I'm a little dizzy,and my head hurts a bit,but I'm fine."

"I'm so glad to hear that!"

Stahl stood up,and helped Val to stand up.

"Thank you,Stahl,you're such a gentleman!"

"You're welcome...Valdarella," Stahl replied slightly embarrased."Wow! What a beautiful and lovely name you have,well...beautiful as you."

"Um...thank you," Val chuckled."You can call me Val,it's shorter."

"As you wish...Val."

The girl giggled.

"Um...er...Where are we?" the knight asked.

"I think we are in the deep forest of Carrion Isle,we're a bit far from your camp."

"Yes,Val,and it's night already."

"We'll have to wait for daybreak,this forest is huge and very dark at night."

"Yes,it's really dark,well Val,then we must find a place to spend the night,and also we must find..."

But Stahl couldn't finish,as soon he thought about food,his stomach made it's usual and embarrasing growling.

"Whoa! What was that? That sounded like you have both the Ylissean and Plegian Army battling in your stomach!" Val exclaimed as she was unable to avoid burst of laughter.

Stahl's face blushed in a very deep red color,he was utterly and completely embarrased.

"I...um...well...I'm so hungry,and...every time I think of food...er...this happens...Oh,Gods! This is so embarrasing! Why does this always happens to me in the worst moments,and...in front of this beautiful girl?" Stahl said,whispering the last part.

"Don't be embarrased,Stahl,actually I'm hungry as well,we must find food,there's lots of trees with delicious fruits up in this forest."

"That's music to my ears,let's start searching those trees."

They walked through the forest,when they spotted their horses near the river.

"Oh,Stahl! Look,our horses,and they're fine!"

"Yes,Val,what a relief! And they're getting along so well."

"Like us,Stahl."

"Oh,yes Val...like us."

They walked straight to where their horses were.

"Hello,Bea*! How are you,my girl?" Val said to her pegasus,stroking her nose.

"Hi,old pal! I'm so glad you're safe,and I can see you got yourself a girlfriend,huh?"

Stahl and Val mounted their units,and started searching the trees.

"Look,Stahl,there's a tree over there with apples."

"Yes Val,I saw it,allow me."

Stahl tossed a javelin to the tree,and some apples dropped down to the ground.

"Nice shot,Stahl."

"Thanks,Val."

The young knight rode to where the apples fell,and got down from his horse,and ran towards the tree,he grabbed the apples,and wanted to eat it all,but stopped,thinking of Val's hunger,and took the apples to her.

"Here you have,Val,ladies first."

"Oh,thank you,love!"

Stahl's face reddened."Love? Did Val just called me...love?" he thought.

"Oh...well,we have food,now we must find a place to spend the night," Stahl said.

"Yes,you're right."

They looked for a place to sleep,Val spotted something.

"Stahl,look,there's a little cottage up there."

"Yes,but we don't know if someone actually lives there."

"Let's check it out."

They went to the house,and Stahl knocked the door.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

There was no answer.

"I guees no one's here."

Stahl slightly pushed the door,and it opened.

"The door just opened," Val said.

"Let's go inside then."

The little cottage was very cozy and pretty,and it had some furnitures,a bed and a couch.

"Oh! This is place is so lovely,it looks like it came out of a fairy tale!" Val exclaimed.

"Yes,but it's very dark here,maybe I should make a little fire,too bad Sir Frederick isn't here,he's the expert one on that task."

"Frederick? Who's Frederick?" Val asked.

"He's The Shepherd's Lieutenant,and a very stern one,by the way,he loves to make fires...and bonfires."

"Oh! Right...The Shepherds..." Val sadly said.

"Well,I better chop some firewood."

Stahl grabbed his battle axe,and went outside the cottage,he cut some firewood from a nearby tree.

Val got closer to the cottage's window,she watched Stahl cutting the wood,and she couldn't help admire the handsome young man.

"Wow! He's the perfect man! Is there anything he CAN'T do?" the Plegian young woman thought,and she sighed.

Minutes later,Stahl came with the firewood.

"Here's the firewood,now for the fire."

The knight had some trouble trying to light the fire,but he finally did it,and soon,the fire lit up the cottage.

"That's better,now we better eat those apples."

"Here,Stahl,have some."

"Thanks,beauty!"

"OHHH!" Val blushed when Stahl called her 'beauty'.

"We must save some apples for our horses,they're must be hungry as well," Stahl said.

After eating some of the apples,Stahl went outside again to give the horses their share.

"Here you have,my friend,and...Bea?"

The horses were hungry,and they immediately started eating the apples.

"Well,I think it's time to sleep,it had been a long day! Goodnight,my friends!"

"Did our horses eat the apples?"

"Yes,Val,they were very hungry."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"We better sleep now,I don't know about you,Val,but I'm very tired."

"So am I,Stahl."

An The awkward moment came, there was just one bed at the cottage.

"Um,Val...there's just...one bed here."

"Um...right...just one...bed," Val said,and she blushed.

"Well,Val...you sleep in the bed...I'll sleep in the couch."

"What? No,Stahl! That couch looks uncomfortable,besides this bed is big enough,we could both...sleep well here."

Stahl blushed."You don't... mind?"

"No,not at all,It's a cold night,I would like to feel...warm."

"Um...warm...right,I just hope to be able to control myself," Stahl whispered.

"What did you say? I didn't catch that."

"No...nothing...I...um...!"

Val giggled,she heard very well what Stahl just said.

"Stahl? I need to get change,would you mind...turning around?"

"Er...sure,no worries! Actually,I must take off this armor as well."

Stahl and Val got undressed,they were feeling very embarrased.

"I'm all done,Stahl."

"So do I,Val."

They turned around,Stahl was half naked,and Val was wearing a white sexy babydoll,and it showed her beautiful body.

"WHHHAAATTT? Oh,Gods! She really is a beauty,that gorgeous body! I don't know how I'm going to keep calm here!" Stahl thought,almost drooling.

"Oh! He's so handsome...his naked torso,those muscles! I'm starting to feel hot!"

"I...guess it's time to...sleep now...Val."

"Yes...right...um...sleep..."

Stahl sat in the bed,and Val stared at him,and got closer to the knight.

"Is...something amiss,Val?"

Val didn't answer,she got even more closer to him,and kissed his cheek several times.

"Er...Gee,Val...What's that for? Stahl stuttered as he felt his face burn.

"Well,I didn't thank you for saving me from Aversa's attack,so that was my way to say thanks."

"Oh...well...I was...just doing my knightly duty...I guess," Stahl stuttered,as he lowered his head ashamed,and touched the cheek she kissed.

"And now...let's go...to sleep,Stahl."

Val lay on the bed,Stahl was very nervous,but he lay on the bed as well.

"Wow! Her body is so soft,and it has this delightful smell,Oh Stahl,calm down!"

"Oh Stahl,you're so warm!" Val exclaimed hugging him.

Stahl's heart was beating really fast."VAL!"

Val put her head on the knight's chest,and fell asleep.

Stahl hugged her."Goodnight,my sweet and beautiful angel!" he softly whispered,as fell asleep as well,and the fire slowly extinguished.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3.<p>

* I named Valdarella's Pegasus Bea in honor of my favorite TV Show,Verano Azul (Blue Summer),an 80s series from Spain,Bea is the name of my favorite character.


	4. A Day At The Woods

Chapter 4:A Day At The Woods

A beautiful sunrise announced a new day at Carrion Isle,and the sunlight gently passed through the cottage's window where Stahl and Valdarella spent the night.

Val slowly woke up."YAWWWNNN,Oh,it's morning."

She opened her eyes,and stretched her arms,then her hand touched something...warm and muscular,and she quickly looked what her hand touched.

"WHATTT?" she gasped,but then,she remembered everything,Stahl was still sleeping next to her,and she gazed at the handsome young man.

"Oh,Stahl! You look like an angel,no,actually,you are an angel! You're so handsome,so sweet,so adorable,a real gentleman! You also are a little bit silly,goofy,and very shy,but that makes you even more adorable! You really are the perfect man,but...why? Why do you have to be a Shepherd? Why do you have to be...my enemy?"

But then,she smiled."But you're here with me,and that's the only thing that matters now."

She was still gazing at the young man."Wow,Stahl! You really are a sleepyhead,I think it's time for you to wake up!"

She got closed to Stahl's face,and started kissing his cheek.

"Oh...er...What?" Stahl babbled,he slowly opened his eyes,and he felt some sweet tinglings on his cheek.

"Good morning,Love!" Val whispered to his ear.

"Um...er...Good morning,my love! Wow! That was really intense!"

"Just waking you up with kisses,giving you something to remember me by,so you'll never forget me!"

"How could I Val,after that? Wow! I never had...such a beautiful and sweet awakening before!" Stahl exclaimed feeling really abashed,and turned his head to the other side,so Val couldn't see his flushed cheeks.

Val giggled seeing him so embarrased,that made her feel flattered.

"Um...we better...get up now...and get dressed," the Cavalier stammered,trying to be back to normal.

"Yes...right...um,Stahl,I would like to take a bath before."

"A bath...right."

"I'll go to the river,um...would you mind...waiting here while I...bath?"

"No,not at all,well,I could go outside and gather some fruits for us while you...bath."

"Yes,thank you,Stahl."

Stahl got dressed and went outside to gather fruits at the woods,while Val took off her babydoll,covered herself with her cloak and walked to the river,she went to the riverbank,put her cloak on a rock,and dove in the water.

"Oh! This water is so refreshing,feels so good!" the Plegian woman exclaimed,and swam a little.

Stahl gathered some fruits,and he came back to the cottage,but as he got closer,he couldn't help peeking at Val,who looked like a mermaid swimming on the river.

"Oh,Gods! I've never seen such a beautiful girl in my life,and she's also cute and kind,Val looks like a princess of a fairy tale,but...she's of The Plegian Army...and Validar's sister,but I like her too much..."

Suddenly,he spotted something moving through the river,and it was getting closer to Val.

"What's that thing? Gods,it's a crocodile! VAL,LOOK OUT,A CROCODILE!"

"WHAT? AHHHHHHHH! HELP,STAHL!" Val screamed all frightened.

Stahl dropped the fruits,grabbed his spear,and quickly ran towards the river,the reptile spotted the knight and swam straight to him.

"STAHL,LOOK OUT! NOOOOOO!"

Stahl struggled with the crocodile,and was having a hard time.

"Gods! This doesn't look good! I must do something and fast!"

He tightened his spear,raised his arm,and gave the reptile a blow to the chest,the struggling ended as the reptile fell in the water dead,and the river was stained with the crocodile's blood.

"That was tough,but it's finally over!" Stahl exclaimed,trying to catch his breath.

"Oh,Stahl! Are you all right?" Val asked,still frightened and trembling.

"Yes,Val,I'm fine."

Val swam to where the knight was,and hugged him."My hero!"

Stahl's face reddened."Oh! Wow,Val!" But then,he noticed the girl was still naked,she was pressing her bare breast against his.

"Val...you're still...naked!" he exclaimed,turning his head to the other side.

"WHATTTT? OHHH! I totally forgot with all that commotion!" Val cried,covering her breast with her arms,all flushed.

"Oh! There's my cloak!" She ran straight to the rock,grabbed her cloak,and quickly covered herself.

"You can get out of the water now,Stahl."

"Yeah...right."

"Oh,Stahl,you're all soaked!"

"Ah,that's all right,Val,don't worry about it."

"No! You you must take off those wet clothes,or you might catch a cold!"

"Well,Val...if you insist," Stahl replied,feeling touched and flattered for Val's concern.

They got insise the cottage."Here's a cloak,Stahl,now take off those clothes,I'll wait outside."

"Thanks,Val."

When Stahl finished taking off the clothes,he went outside covering himself with the cloak.

"Please Stahl,wait here while I get dressed,and I'll hang your clothes to dry out at the sun."

"Oh no,Val! Please,do not trouble yourself,I can do that."

"No! It's the least I can do,afterall you save me from that crocodile."

Val entered the cottage.

"Val!" Stahl sighed.

Val got dressed,and came out with the knight's clothes,and hung it on a nearby tree.

"There,and now to wait for the clothes to dry."

"Val,we haven't eat yet,and our horses must be hungry."

"Yes,you're right."

"Here's the fruits I gathered...on the floor,I dropped them as soon I saw that crocodile."

"Ohhh!" the girl sighed.

They picked up the fruits,gave some to their horses,and sat outside the cottage to eat.

"This fruits are juicy,the view is lovely,and the air smells good," Val said.

"Yes,this is the life,and I'm so happy to have such a beautiful and lovely company!"

"Oh,Stahl! You're making me blush!"

"Oh!" the knight exclaimed.

"Um...Stahl,there's something I would like to know about you."

"Yes,Val,what is it?"

"Well...I would like to know if you have someone...special in your life,you know a...girlfriend?" Val asked in a worried tone.

"No,I don't have a girlfriend right now."

"Really?" Val happily gasped."But I guess there's lots of beautiful women at The Shepherds."

"Well,yes,but they're just good friends and comrades to me."

"I'm so happy to hear that!"

Stahl gently chuckled."And how about you,Val? A beauty like you must have many Plegian men pining for your love!"

Val smiled sheepishly."No,I don't have a boyfriend."

"Good!" Stahl softly whispered.

And they remained in silence,enjoying each other.

Two hours later,Stahl's clothes were finally dry,and he got dressed.

"Well,Val,I think it's time to...get back to our own headquarters," Stahl said,feeling really down and gloomy.

"Awww! I'm afraid you're right,Stahl."

Val was really sad."Stahl,I want to ask you something."

"Of,course,Val,what is it?"

"I want you to forgive me for that horrible attack I made yesterday to your camp and The Shepherds,I've been regretting that all this time."

"Of course Val,that's Ancient History,and besides,now I know who you really are,and you have a kind and pure heart,and you're very cute as well...Val,you're the most beautiful,sweet,kind,and lovely woman I've ever met,these hours I've spent with you had been the most beautiful ones of my life...Val...I love you."

"STAHL!" Val exclaimed,almost fainting after hearing that."Do you really mean that?"

"Yes,of course I do,my love."

"Oh!" Val was trembling,and started crying of joy."I love you too,Stahl,you're the most handsome,sweet,and wonderful man I've ever met,I'll never forget these beautiful hours we spent together,my handsome and brave knight!"

Stahl's eyes shone with love."Val!"

He got closer to the girl,and grabbed her waist,Val's heart was beating at full speed,Stahl's face got closer at Val's,and looked up for her mouth,he closed his eyes,and kissed her,the wind blew softly,and brought a sweet scent.

The sweet,passionate kiss,lasted a few minutes,but to Val,those minutes felt like a sweet eternity,something she wished it would never end.

"This has been the most beautiful,sweetest,and wonderful moment of my life!" Val exclaimed,shaking like a leaf.

"It was mine as well,my love! My heart bounds like a thousand fluffy kittens! Val,I want to see you again!"

"So do I,Stahl! Aww,I don't want to go back to the outspot,but we must go,but I don't want to leave you,my love."

"Yes,I must go back at The Shepherds,and see Chrom and the others,and you must see your family,but we can meet here tonight."

"Yes Stahl,tonight!"

The knight grabbed Val's hand,and they walked towards their horses,Stahl helped the young woman mount Bea.

"Well,Val,here is where we parted,but I'll be here tonight."

"I'll be here as well,my love,nothing and no one will stop me from being here tonight."

They kissed again.

"Until tonight,my beautiful Val!"

"Until tonight,my handsome Stahl! Fly now,Bea!" Val said,as her pegasus took flight,and slowly they got out of sight in the sky,and Stahl watched,with a warm and special feeling on his heart.

The knight mounted his horse."Come on,boy,let's go!" Stahl exclaimed with a huge smile on his face,as the horse rode through the countryside.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4.<p> 


	5. Back At The Headquarters

Chapter 5:Back At The Headquarters

At the outspot,Validar was still upset about his sister's fate,his soldiers still haven't found Valdarella yet,however he still had the feeling she was somewhere out there at the woods,safe and sound.

Aversa was with him,pretending to be concerned,but deep inside she was glad there was no news about Val's whereabouts,a soldier arrived,and gave his report to the king.

"Your Majesty,we've been searching for Lady Valdarella all over Carrion Isle,but we still haven't found her yet."

Aversa chuckled when she heard the report.

"So,you haven't found my sister,eh?" Validar asked.

"Um,no sir."

"IDIOT! I told you not to come back here without her!"

"Oh...I beg your pardon,your majesty."

"CURSES! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Validar complained very angry.

Suddenly,another soldier came running to see King Validar.

"King Validar,Lady Valdarella has just arrived!"

"WHATTTT?"Aversa shouted."It can't be!"

"My sister finally came back? Well,what are you waiting for,soldier? Bring her to me immediately!"

"Yes,sir."

"Damn it! That brat is still alive!" mumbled Aversa.

"Your majesty,Lady Valdarella is here."

The young woman entered."Brother!"

"Valdarella,my little sister! You're alive!"

"Yes,my brother."

"But come along,sis,give me a hug!"

"Oh...yes," Val replied as she ran towards his brother,and they hugged,much to Aversa's chagrin.

"Hmph!" Aversa grumbled.

"I'm so glad you're safe,Val."

"Thanks,Validar."

"Now tell me,Val,what happened to you out there?"

Aversa got nervous,and Val gave her a furious gaze.

"Well..."

"Why,Validar,I think that's not important right now," Aversa interrupted the girl.

"But it is,Aversa,you told me Val was battling against that Shepherd Stahl,and he had killed her."

"What?" Val screamed.

"But obviously,it was a lie."

"Of course it's a lie! Stahl did no harm to me,he's not that kind of man!"

"Ohhh?" Validar said,surprised of his sister's stir.

"Validar please,I'm...tired,I wish to retire to my room,we can talk later,all right?"

"Well...all right,Val,but this isn't over yet,I want to know everything,understood?"

"Um...yes,Validar."

Val was about to retire to her room,when Aversa cofronted her.

"So,little Val managed to survive,eh?" she whispered to Val.

Val stared at the woman,and gave Aversa a slap.

"OUCHH!...WHAT? How dare you touch my face?" Aversa screamed,touching her red and sore cheek.

"GO TO HELL,AVERSA!" Val shouted,and then,she retired.

Validar chuckled at the scene.

"How dare you,little brat?" Aversa angrily grumbled. "I swear you gonna pay for this!"

At The Shepherds' camp,Chrom and his units were still recovering from that last battle,and the Ylissean Exalt was still depressed for Stahl's fate.

"Oh,Gods! What shall I do? We came to Carrion Isle for that meeting with the Plegian King,but we're still dealing with the damages of yesterday's battle,and also...Stahl..." Chrom moaned.

Frederick entered at Chrom's tent."Milord,a lot of our units are fully recovered,and I've been informed that Anna The Merchant will arrive at the Carrion Isle tomorrow,luckily,we can restock with new weapons," Frederick told Chrom.

"Finally,some good news,I hope we can have that meeting with the Plegian King for tomorrow."

Yadi entered,and sat next to her husband."Still concerned about yesterday?" Yadi asked,holding Chrom's hand.

"You bet I am,my love! Right now,I feel like I'm carrying all the weight of the world on my shoulders,I'm really down."

"Oh,Chrom! We'll come through this,you'll see,besides we're The Shepherds!" Yadi exclaimed,kissing Chrom's cheek.

"Thanks,love,but still,it isn't going to be the same without Stahl."

"Oh!"

Lissa was wandering outside the camp,she was moping because of Stahl.

"Oh,I really miss you Stahl! You're the most handsome and wonderful man I've ever met,I know you only saw me as a girl,and as the Ylissean Princess,but I...always...like you!" Lissa exclaimed,and she began to cry.

She stared at the field,and she suddenly saw something getting closer to the camp.

"Whatda? What that's coming here?" Lissa asked,and she gasped."Whatt? Is he...?"

It was Stahl,who was finally returning to camp.

"OHHH! It's Stahl! He's alive! CHROMMM!"

"Oh...what? LISSA,WHAT IS IT?"

"CHROMMM! STAHL'S COMING! HE'S ALIVE!"

"WHATTTT?" both Chrom and Yadi shouted."LISSA,ARE YOU SURE?"

"YES,CHROM! EVERYONE,STAHL'S COMING!"

"WHATTTT?" The Shepherds gasped.

"Oh! Thank goodness!" Yadi gladly exclaimed.

"Quickly,Shepherds,let's go welcome him!" Chrom ordered.

Stahl finally arrived at the camp,and he was really surprised with the welcoming.

"WELCOME BACK,STAHL!"

"YAYYYY!"

"Welcome back,Stahl!" Chrom said.

"Gee! I wasn't expecting this kind of welcoming!" Stahl exclaimed slightly embarrased,as he dismounted from his horse.

"How can you say that,Stahl? We thought you were dead!" Yadi replied to the knight,hugging him.

"I'm so glad to have you back!" Chrom said while he hugged him as well.

"Oh,Stahl! I'm so happy to see you again!" Lissa exclaimed,kissing his cheek.

Some of the female Shepherds also hugged and kissed him.

"Oh please,girls,cut that out! Stahl,you're making the guys jealous,including the Vaike!"

"Sorry about that,Vaike."

"Indeed,maybe I ought to disappear a few days,so I could get such a lovely reception," Virion jockingly and seriously said.

"Dream on,moron! Neither of us would give you a damn!" Sully muttered.

"But seriously,welcome back,Stahl ol' buddy!"

"Thank you,Vaike."

Donnel got closer to Stahl."YEEHAWWW! Heya,fella! Donny is pleased as a pig to see ya again!"

"Thank you,Donnel."

"All right,Shepherds! I think that's enough welcoming,we should give Stahl some break,he must be tired," Chrom said.

"Not to mention hungry," Yadi joked.

"Actually,I'm not hungry,I would prefer to retire to my tent,I kinda tired."

"WHATTT?" everyone gasped."You're NOT hungry?"

"No...I..."

Frederick joined the group."Welcome back,Stahl! It's so good to see you here,safe and sound."

"Thank you,Lieutenant Frederick."

"Stahl,I know you must be tired,but I would like to speak with you."

"Yes,of course,sir."

"Come with me."

Frederick and Stahl went to the Barracks.

"Stahl,we're stuck here right now,and in a very bad shape,yesterday's battle was devastating to us,and a lot of our soldiers were seriously wounded we run out of weapons,but thankully,some of our soldiers are fully recovered,and tomorrow Anna The Merchant will arrive at Carrion Isle,still,I'm worried,I'm afraid we have a new menace in that new Plegian leader,that woman named..."

"VALDARELLA!" Stahl practically shouted.

"How do you know her name?" Frederick asked intrigued.

"Well...I...heard Aversa calling her that way."

"Well yes,Valdarella,and I'm afraid that woman could be even more dangerous and evil than Aversa."

Stahl startled."Noo! Val's not evil! She's the most lovely and sweetest girl I've ever met," he thought.

"And I'm saying that because she's Validar's..."

"SISTER...Oh,Gods!" Stahl gasped,turning pale.

"What? You knew that too?"

"Well...I..."

"Stahl,you sure know a lot about Valdarella...What happened to you out there?"

The young man got nervous,he knew Frederick was not a fool.

"I'm sorry,sir,but...I'm not feeling well...if you don't mind,I will retire now to my tent,excuse me."

"Just a minute,Stahl! I'm not finished with you yet,STAHLLL!" but the young knight was already gone.

"What's with that boy? What happened to him? How does he knows a lot about Valdarella?" Frederick wondered really worried.

Stahl was wandering through the camp,and he began to feel troubled.

"Oh,Sir Frederick! How can you say Val is evil? She's certainly not! Oh,my beautiful Val!"

And so,he ended up in front of Vaike's tent,which was nearly all burn up because of Val's attack.

"Whoa,Vaike! Your tent looks as if 20 cats had fought on it," Gaius said.

"Yes,you're right,what a mess!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Sorry about that,Vaike," Libra replied.

"Yeah,you're all right! It really has a shitty look! And all beacause of that little bitch Valdarella!" Vaike furiously exclaimed.

"WHATTT?" Stahl mumbled,as he felt how anger took over him,and walked straight to Vaike.

"Um...Stahl?" Vaike asked.

But Stahl was really furious."Why you,Vaike!" And he punched Vaike right in his face so hard that knocked him down to the floor.

"WHOAAAAA!" Gaius exclaimed really surprised.

"STAHLL! WHAT'S WITH YOU? ARE YOU MAD?" Cordelia cried.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM,SUCKER?" Vaike shouted.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN,VAIKE! HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?" Stahl shouted,and then he walked away.

The four Shepherds were really shocked,they had never seen Stahl so furious before.

"I must talk with him," Libra said,as he followed Stahl.

Outside the camp,Stahl was really upset,it really pissed him that The Shepherds say awful things about Valdarella.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come back here,maybe..."

Suddenly,a voice interrupted his thoughts."Stahl?"

Stahl turned around."Libra."

"What's gotten into you,Stahl? You really are acting odd since you came back! You've always been the nice,friendly,and easygoing guy that never gets angry,and suddenly,you get furious and punches Vaike! Come on,this isn't like you! I know something is troubling you,please tell me what's wrong,maybe I can help you."

"I'm afraid no one can help me,Libra."

"Maybe,but at least I can help ease your soul,come on,Stahl,we're friends,you know you can count on me."

"Maybe you're right,maybe I should talk to someone,but before I say anything,you must promise me this will stay between us,you must tell no one,promise?"

"Of course,Stahl,I promise."

"Come then,let's give a little stroll."

And Stahl told Libra all about Valdarella,everything that they lived together at the forest,and Libra was really surprised,all shocked,he just couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So,you're in love with that woman."

"Yes Libra,Val is the most beautiful,sweet,and lovely girl I've ever met,you should've seen her at that forest,so caring,so adorable,and how she woke me up with those sweet kisses,I can still feel her lips on my cheek,and when I saved her from that crocodile,I swear to you,she's not evil!"

"Maybe not,but it was she who attacked us yesterday."

"I know,and she feels bad about that."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Well,I guess that's a good sign,look Stahl,I hope you're right about Valdarella,and I wish you good luck in your courtship with her."

"Thank you very much,Libra."

"Come on,let's go back to the camp."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5.<p> 


	6. A Beautful And Forbidden Love

Chapter 6:Stahldarella,A Beautiful And Forbidden Love

It was sunset at Carrion Isle,and Valdarella was getting ready for her date with Stahl at the forest,and she was primping too much.

"This sexy black dress will knock him down,I must hurry now."

Meanwhile,Stahl was at his tent,also getting ready for the date.

"Gods! Why does my hair always have to be so messy? Where's that hairbrush?"

When he finally finished,he left the tent,and looked up for his horse,and his over grooming didn't go unnoticed between The Shepherds.

"Wow,Stahl! Where's the party?" Ricken asked.

"Oh,my! You look like a fairy tale prince!" Maribelle exclaimed really dazzled.

"Gee,thanks Maribelle."

"I do believe Stahl is having his own 'private party',am I right?" Virion mischievously said.

"Virion..." the knight replied to him,slightly flushed.

"See? I made him blush,I think this 'party' is with a beautiful and charming lady."

Libra stared at the Cavalier."Surely he'll be seeing Valdarella," the War Monk thought.

Lissa was almost drooling,she was amazed with the handsome knight.

"He's dreamy."

"Well guys,I must go now,see you later!"

"Bye,Stahl,and enjoy your 'party'!"

And just when Stahl was about to leave The Barracks,Vaike entered,and they stared each other in a furious and challenging way.

"Why,Vaike! Your face is all bruised and swollen! What happened to you?" Virion asked.

"Ask 'Prince Charming' here!"

"Vaike,please!" Libra pleaded.

"Bye,guys," and Stahl left The Barracks.

The Cavalier was about to mount his horse,when Libra ran towards him.

"Stahl,are you having a date with Valdarella?"

"Yes Libra,and don't try to stop me!"

"Relax,I'm not,but please be careful,and may Naga be with you!"

"Thanks! Let's go,boy!" Stahl said to his horse,and they soon left the camp.

Val finished dressing,and left her room,she was walking through the outspot's hall,when her brother called her.

"Valdarella!" Validar screamed,and Aversa was with him.

"Um...yes,Big Brother?"

"Going somewhere?"

"Er...yes,I'm just...going on a...little ride with Bea."

"And just for a 'little ride',you're all dress up as if you're going to a Grand Ball?"

"Or a BROTHEL!" Aversa mocked.

"Oh Validar,please,I'm not a child anymore!"

"Well,you sure are acting like one," Aversa said.

"Be quiet,Aversa! This is none of your business!" Validar replied to his subordinated.

"Validar,I must go now,but I'll be fine,don't worry about me,Bye!"

"Valdarella,wait!" but Val quickly ran straight to the outlet.

"Quickly,Bea! Fly!"

They got out of sight in the evening sky.

"My sister is acting really odd since she came back,and this is beginning to trouble me,I wonder what is she up to?"

Aversa chuckled."Yes,I wonder..."

Stahl arrived at the forest,and brought a bouquet of beautiful flowers,and a cute doll as gifts for Val.

"Well,I'm finally here,and now,to wait for Val."

Few minutes later,Stahl spotted Val's pegasus up in the sky.

Oh,Val! You're here,my love!"

Val spotted Stahl,and he waved her."Oh,my! He's already here,and he looks so dashing!"

The pegasus landed near Stahl,and he ran towards them.

"Good evening,Stahl!"

"Good evening,my love!"

Stahl helped Val get down from Bea.

"Thank you,my handsome knight!"

"You're welcome,love! Wow! You really are beautiful tonight,I'm really dazzled.

"Really? Oh,thank you! And you look so dashing,my love!"

"Thanks,Val!" Stahl exclaimed,grabbing her waist,and they kissed passionately.

"Come,Val,I have a surprise for you!"

"Oh,really? What is it?"

"But if I tell you,then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

Oh,yeah...right,silly me!"

"Come on," the knight grabbed Val's hand,and took her inside the cottage."

"Now,where did I put that?"

"Stahl!"

"Oh,here it is,for you,Val!"

Stahl gave the Plegian young woman the flowers and the doll.

"Oh,Stahl! How sweet of you! These flower are so beautiful,and have these lovely scent,and the doll is so cute and pretty! Thank you,thank you!" Val exclaimed,hugging and kissing the young man.

"Oh...Wow! I'm so glad you like them!" Stahl replied,all blushed and embarrased.

At The Shepherds' camp,Frederick and Chrom were reunited with their messenger.

"You will go to the outspot,first thing in the morning,to request that meeting with the king," Chrom told the messenger.

"Yes,milord."

"Well,all we can do now is wait,and pray that this new king is more reasonable than their last," Chrom said.

"Yes,there's nothing we can do for now,by the way,there's something I would like to discuss with you,milord."

"Yes,Frederick,what is it?"

"It's about Stahl,I'm kind of concerned about him."

"Why?"

"Well,I summoned him at The Barracks,to tell him about yesterday's battle,and Valdarella,but he already knew all about her,and he was very nervous around me,I don't know,milord,but I have the feeling that Stahl might know that woman...personally."

"What? But,how could he know Valdarella?"

"I don't know,milord,but he's acting really odd since he came back."

"Oh,Gods!"

Yadi entered The Barracks."Chrom,did you make the arrangements for the request to meet the Plegian King?"

"Yes Yadi,tomorrow the messenger will request that meeting."

"Well,then I guess we must go to bed now,it's late,and will have a busy day tomorrow."

"You're right,milady,Anna's wagon will be here first thing in the morning."

"Let's go to sleep,then."

Federick,Chrom,and Yadi left The Barracks,and on their way to their tents,they saw Vaike and Gaius chatting.

"Why are you still awake? Tomorrow we...Vaike,what happened to you? Your face is bruised!" Frederick asked.

"Well sir,Stahl punched him a good one!" Gaius answered.

"WHATTTT?" Chrom and Yadi shouted."And WHAT you did to him,Vaike?" Yadi asked."Because Stahl is not a bully that punches people just for pleasure."

"Teach didn't do anything to him,honest! The Vaike was with Gaius,Libra,and Cordelia outside his tent,and they were talking about how his tent ended up after yesterday's battle,and the Vaike just said it was that little bitch Valdarella's fault,and Stahl came all pissed off and punched him!"

Frederick and Chrom looked at each other after hearing that."So that's what happened,eh?" Frederick said."And where's Stahl?"

"Whoa! That's another story," Gaius said."He left the camp about two hours ago,and he was all spruced up,he looked like some fancy noble or prince,I think he's on a date with a lass."

"And...did he say where he was going? And with WHO?"

"No sir,but I don't think he'll be back tonight."

"Well boys,you better go back to your tents,and get some sleep,Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!"

"Milord,I wish to speak with you privately."

"Oh...right,Yadi,go back to the tent,I'll be there in a moment."

"All right,Chrom! Goodnight,Frederick!"

"Goodnight,Milady."

"Milord,this confirms my suspicions,Stahl KNOWS that Plegian woman! And by what Vaike just said,I almost dare to say that Stahl and Valdarella..."

"Frederick,stop! Don't jump into conclusions,we have no proof of that!"

"Maybe,but I bet he's with her right now!"

"All right,Frederick,let us suppose for a moment that Stahl and Valdarella...know each other indeed,Frederick,it's Stahl's life,we have no right to meddle in it."

"Milord,we're talking about Validar's sister,the enemy,and the one who once tried to kill your sister Emmeryn,have you forgotten that?"

"Of course not,I'll never forget that,but that wasn't that girl's fault!"

"And yesterday's battle? Now that was her doing!"

"Frederick,please stop! I'm very tired,and we'll have a busy day tomorow."

"All right,milord,but I'm gonna have a very serious conversation with Stahl!"

"Goodnight,Frederick."

"Goodnight,Milord."

Chrom returned to his tent,and he was really worried.

"Oh,Stahl!"

Stahl and Val were walking through the forest,holding their hands,and Stahl was telling his girlfriend all about his family.

"So your father runs an apothecary in Ylisse."

"Yes,Val,my brother helps him,and he's always writing to me,asking for rare ingredients for his tonics,I used to help my father in the apothecary as well,until I became a Shepherd."

"And what about your mother?"

"She's the most sweet,gentle,and beautiful woman you can imagine,she's also a great cook,always making those delicious meals and desserts,maybe that's what I love to eat so much."

Val giggled."Yes,I've already noticed that!"

Stahl chuckled."And she spoils me by making my favorite dessert:fried fig cakes."

"So you like fried fig cakes," Val said very interested.

"Yes,love."

"And why...did you become a Shepherd?"

"Well,it all started a long time ago,when I was still a child,one day,Lieutenant Frederick and his Army marched near my house,I watched them,and that really impressed me,and at that moment I decided that someday I'll be a Shepherd,just like them,and years later,I enlisted at the Army,but the training was really tough,and Frederick,like I told you before,very stern,sometimes I just wanted to quit,but I didn't,and finally I became a Shepherd,even though I'm not the greatest soldier,I'm so...average."

Val opened her eyes wide."WHATTT? You,average? No way! You're definitely not average,I watched you at that battle,and you're really good,and...you're not average to me!"

Stahl felt his face burn."You really mean that?"

"Of course I mean it,silly!" Val exclaimed,caressing his cheek.

"Wow! That was really intense! But enough about me,let's talk about you...about your family."

Val suddenly got sad."Well,my mother was like yours,beautiful,sweet,and always with a smile on her face,she raised me to be a proper lady,she taught me how to cook,how to sew,and how to be a gentle lady,just like she was."

"And she certainly did a good job!"

"Oh,thank you!" Val replied,blushing."But she got ill,and died a few years ago,and then I enrolled at the Magic School,and my father...well,I never knew him,he died when I was only two,he was the General of the Plegian Army back then,and he was killed in a battle of that terrible war between Ylisse and Plegia that waged to us...Prince Chrom's father."

"Oh,Val...I'm so sorry,love...I..."

"That's all right,love,don't feel bad!"

"And...your brother,Validar."

"Yes,my big brother Validar."

Stahl suddenly got serious."Val,there's something I've been meaning to ask you about Validar,well...we thought that Validar died when he tried to kill Emmeryn,but...he's alive,isn't he?"

"Of course he's alive! In fact,he's the new King of Plegia."

"WHATTT?" the knight shouted,he was really shocked."Validar is the new Plegian King?"

Val got scared."Well...yes,I'm sorry,Stahl! Did I say something bad?"

Stahl tried to recover himself."No love,of course not,I'm sorry! It just that it really surprised me learning that!"

"Stahl,I know that you and The Shepherds think that my brother is a wicked and evil man,and maybe you're right,but he's really a good brother to me,and I love him! He's a bit old fashioned,overprotective,and stern,like Frederick,but he's good with me,and there's one more thing about Validar that might surprise you as well."

"Really,Val? And what is it?"

"Well,Validar has a child."

"A CHILD? Now this is too much!" Stahl exclaimed.

"Yes,a daughter,about my age,my mother once told me Validar had a wife,and a little girl,and ever since that moment I wanted to meet her,but when I learned that,my brother's wife left him,and took the child with her...and I never got the opportunity of meeting her."

"And haven't you heard from them?"

"No,and I know nothing about her,not even her name,sometimes I ask Validar about his daughter,but either he changes the subject,or says nothing,however I know he's been looking for her,but I don't know what for,still,I hope someday I can finally meet that girl...my niece."

Stahl was touched by Val's tenderness,and he hugged the young woman,trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure you'll meet her someday,my love!"

"Oh,Stahl! I really hope so."

"But we better stop talking about all this,you've gotten sad,come on,Val,let's keep walking through the woods."

"Yes,Stahl."

The night was very quiet,and the sky was full of twinkling stars,and the trees,seemed to whisper a sweet lullaby.

"What a lovely sound,I feel like dancing!" Val whispered embracing Stahl.

"May I have this dance,milady?"

"It'll be my honor!"

Stahl and Valdarella started dancing at the forest,and they both wished the dance would never end,that they could they there forever.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6.<p> 


	7. Finally,The Meeting

Chapter 7:Finally,The Meeting

It was a beautiful sunny morning at Carrion Isle,and The Shepherds were all reunited outside the camp,Anna The Merchant arrived in her wagon,and she 'estaba haciendo su agosto' with them.

"Hi! Come on in,make yourself at home,I've got special items in today,take your time!" Anna announced.

"We finally stocked up on weapons,milord," Frederick told Chrom.

"Yes,Frederick,and now to wait for our messenger with the king's response."

"And the 'dashing knight' hasn't arrived yet?"

"Frederick,please! Don't start with that again."

"Hmph!" Frederick grumbled.

Virion and Libra passed near them with their new weapons and staves.

"Virion,Libra!" Frederick called them.

"Good morning,Frederick!" Virion greeted.

"Good morning,sir!" Libra greeted as well.

"Good morning,gentlemen! By any chance have you seen Stahl around there?"

Libra felt a chill within him."Um...no sir,I haven't seen him."

"Why no,Frederick,I haven't seen him since last night,sure the 'party' was something never-to-be-forgotten,Oh my! Color me jealous!" Virion replied.

"If you happen to see Stahl,tell him to come see me immediately."

"Of course,Frederick."

Libra got worried."Oh,no! Frederick suspects something,I'm afraid that Stahl and Valdarella's romance will be find out very soon,and when that happens...it's going to be a huge fuss around here! Oh by Naga,Stahl!" Libra thought.

Chrom's messenger arrived at the outspot.

"I ask for permission to see the king,I'm here on behalf of the Exalt Chrom of Ylisse."

"Permission granted,we were waiting for you," Aversa chuckled.

Stahl and Valdarella spent the night again at the forest,but this time,the always sleepyhead Stahl was already awake,and was very concerned for all that Val told him about her brother Validar.

"Oh,Gods! I still can't believe it,Validar is alive,and he's the new Plegian King,and Chrom will have a meeting with him! What will happen when he learns that? And my Val,what will become of her if Validar finds out about our love? I wish I could take her with me,to a very far away place,where we could be happy,where we could live our love without any fear," the Cavalier thought really worried.

Val was still in bed sleeping,but slowly she began to awake. "Yawn! Oh,morning Stahl,you're already awake!"

"Good morning,my love! Yes,I woke up early,something I don't usually do,but I didn't like waking up so soon,I was...kinda hoping that you...well...you'll give me another sweet awakening like yesterdays," Stahl sheepishly said.

"Oh Stahl! But you don't have to be asleep for that,I can give you one right now!" Val coquettishly replied.

"Really? By all means,my love!"

"All right!" And the kissing started.

"Wow! This is so intense!"

The messenger that Chrom sent to the outspot had finally returned to the Shepherd's camp.

"Your Grace,the king will receive you at his outspot this afternoon."

"Thank you,you did a good job."

"Thanks,milord."

"Well,you heard him,we're finally going to see the Plegian King," Chrom said to Frederick and Yadi.

"Yes,we'll see what happens," Yadi replied.

It was afternoon,and the lovers were still at the forest,preparing to leave.

"Well Stahl,my love,until tonight!"

"Until tonight,my Val,but please be careful at the outspot,I'm afraid of what might happen to you if your brother finds out about us."

"Don't worry,Stahl,I'll be careful."

"Until tonight,then!" Stahl said,kissing the young woman.

Chrom,Frederick,and Yadi were just about to leave to the outspot.

"Are you ready?" Chrom asked.

"We're ready,milord."

At that moment,Donnel entered at The Barracks.

"Gee,your sireness.I'm just lookin' for my lance,goin' on a little errand y'know," the farm boy said.

"Where are you going,Donnel?" Yadi asked.

"Well,my ma had written to me,askin' to sent her some herbs that grows here,and I'm goin' to search for them at the woods."

"All right,Donnel,but be careful out there."

"Thank ya,ma'am,YEEHAAW!" Donnel replied as he left the Barracks.

"Well,we better get moving too," Chrom said.

The three Shepherds left the camp.

Valdarella had just arrived at the outspot,and tried to avoid her brother,but Validar was at the hall with Aversa,waiting for her.

"Oh...hello,Validar."

"Good 'evening',Val!" Aversa mockingly said.

"It was about time you came back,Valdarella! Some 'little ride' you had,you'd been out all night,and all morning as well!" Validar angrily screamed."Where had you been?"

"Er...well..."

At that moment,a soldier appeared.

"Your majesty,you must prepare for your meeting with..."

Valdarella took advantage of that moment,and ran straight to the kitchen.

"VALDARELLA! COME BACK HERE! CURSES! That girl is toying with my patience! I had enough of her night getaways and mysteries!"

"Little Val is in big trouble!" Aversa exclaimed in a tinkling voice.

"Oh...Your Majesty..."

"YEAH,YEAH! I'll be ready for that damn meeting!"

"Yes,sir."

"Aversa,I'm tired of my sister's behavior,and I want to know what's with that girl,if she goes out again tonight,I want you to follow her,without her noticing you,undertood?"

"Of course,milord,it'll be my pleasure."

"Come along,let's get ready now for little Prince Chrom."

"Oh,my! What a thrilling day are we having today,and this is just beginning,HAHAHA!" Aversa laughed.

Stahl had just returned to camp.

"Well,well,look who just came back," Gaius said.

"Finally 'Prince Stahl' shows up!" joked Gregor.

"Indeed,that really was a 'party'! Virion exclaimed.

"Er...hi guys,Where's Chrom?" Stahl asked.

"He just left camp with Frederick and Yadi,they headed to the outspot to meet the king."

"WHATTT? Oh,no!" the knight thought.

Libra walked towards him."Stahl,I must speak with you privately."

"Yes,Libra."

"Come on,let's go outside the camp."

Thay left the camp.

"What is it,Libra?"

"Stahl,I'm afraid you're in big trouble,Frederick suspects about Valdarella and you,and he's really upset,he had been asking everyone about your whereabouts,and if someone was with you,I'm telling you,he'll soon find out about your romance."

"Oh,Gods! This is complicating!"

"It sure is,Stahl."

"Libra,Val told me last night who's the new Plegian King,and you're not going to believe who he is."

"Well,who's the new king?"

"It's Val's brother...VALIDAR!"

"WHATTT? Oh,by Naga! And Chrom is about to learn that! Oh,I have a bad feeling about this,I feel like a storm is coming!"

"Yes,and I must think of a way to get Val out of that storm!"

"Stahl!"

The three Shepherds had finally arrived at the outspot.

"This way,Your Grace," a soldier escorted them to the main hall.

"Thank you," Chrom replied.

"The king will be here soon,milord."

They waited at the main hall,and a woman walked towards them.

"Greetings,Prince Chrom,Plegia welcomes you."

"What?" Chrom screamed."Aversa!"

"Oh yes,what can I say? It seems fate has designs for me yet," Aversa said.

"You serve the new king,then? This...Validar?"

"I do."

"They say he worships Grima," Frederick said.

"Why yes,of course,he is Grimleal,"Aversa replied."We are both believers,my liege often says it was his faith that got him through,after Gangrel's passing,it was a difficult time...but he kept order where there might have been chaos,we had meant to arrange an official visit to Ylisstol,but...Ah,here is my lord now."

The king came to the hall.

"An honor to finally meet you,sire,I am Validar,king regnant of Plegia."

"The honor is mine,good king," replied Chrom."Is it possible we've met before some..."

But Chrom stopped,he couldn't believe who was the king.

"Gods! It can't be!"

The Shepherds were really shocked.

"Oh,ho! I'm quite certain I would remember any encounter with Ylissean royalty," Validar said.

Chrom was really confused."Psst! Yadi!"

"I know! He looks just like the assassin that came after Emmeryn," Yadi whispered.

Validar stared at the young tactician."And you must be Lady Yadi."

"What? You know of me,sire?"

"The whole world knows of Ylisse's master tactician,and indeed I see the sparkle of wisdom in your eyes."

Chrom was still confused."But we killed him,Yadi," Chrom whispered to his wife.

"I know,but...the resemblance...it's uncanny..."

"My,the negotiations haven't even begun and alreedy so much whispering!" Validar complained.

"Oh...my apologies,King Validar," Chrom replied. "We meant no disrespect."

"Chrom? What should we do?" Yadi asked to her husband.

"Nothing for now,but stay close,and be ready for anything."

"Then let us get to it," Validar said.

"Now I understand everything," Frederick said."That woman Valdarella."

"Oh! So you know my little sister Valdarella,she's such a beautiful,sweet,and lovely girl,isn't she?"

"Hmph!" Aversa grumbled.

"Whatda?" Yadi asked really surprised.

"Oh yes,lovely indeed,and she spilled all her sweetness upon us the other day," Frederick complained.

"You mean...that? But Frederick,she was just playing with you,come on,you know how children can be sometimes! Have you forgotten what it's like to be a kid?"

"That's not the point,King Validar,but your sister really loves playing,because I think she got a new toy,a new 'doll',and that 'doll' is..."

"Frederick,please!" Chrom interrupted him."That's not the reason why we're here."

"Why Frederick is so upset with Valdarella?" Yadi wondered.

"Well Frederick,if you're so upset for what my sister did to The Shepherds,allow me to restore all the damages she caused."

"It's the least you could do."

"Gentlemen please,let's get back to the main point of this meeting," Aversa said.

"Why of course,Aversa," Validar replied to her.

"Plegia can offer no soldiers,but will provide 800 warships,and 200 transports,in addition,we would be pleased to fully fund the campaign against Valm," Aversa said to The Shepherds.

"That is...surpringly geneous of you,milord,we could not ask for more,quite literally,you offer all your assets," Frederick said.

"Take it as my way to replenish all the damages my sister caused you."

"Not that brat again!" Aversa groaned.

"I would give troops as well,but our Army remains in shambles from the last war,I trust the gold and ships will suffice as a sign of our commitment to the cause?"

"Of course it will," Chrom replied."Thank you,King Validar."

"The honor is ours,my prince,I look forward to building a strong bond between our two nations."

"As I do,then if there's nothing else? My men and I must hurry back to Port Ferox."

"Oh,so soon? But I have one more introduction to make," Aversa told The Shepherds.

"Yes?" asked Chrom."And who would that be?"

"A hierophant,the highest of her order in all Plegia," Validar answered."Soldier,bring our hierophant to this meeting."

"Yes,your majesty."

Valdarella was in the kitchen,and she was making something,and one of the maids entered.

"Oh milady,that smells really good!"

"Thank you,Hannah."

"And what are you making?"

"Fried fig cakes," Val said.

"Oh! Fried fig cakes,and I suppose those figcakes are for someone...special,right milady?" Hannah asked in a playful tone.

"YESSSSSSS!"

Both women laughed.

"Um Hannah,do you know where my brother is?"

"He's on a special meeting right now,with the Exalt Chrom of Ylisse."

"WHAAATTT?" Val cried."The Exalt Chrom is here? And do you know if he came alone?"

"No milady,some Shepherds came with him."

"Oh,really? And who are those Shepherds?"

"Oh...well,one is the Exalt's wife,and the other is the Lieutenant Frederick," Hannah answered really surprised with Val's stir.

"Aww!" Val sadly said."He's not with them."

"Are you feeling well,milady?"

"Um...yes Hannah,well,I'm all finished here,I better go to my room,and get ready for...tonight."

Val left the kitchen with the fig cakes.

"Oh,milady!"

The soldier brought the hierophant to the meeting.

"So you lead the people in worship?" Yadi asked to the mysterious woman."We were just discussing religion earlier."

The woman remained silent.

"Oh...I'm sorry,have I said something to offend you?"

"The heart still sleeps,but the blood flows through it,and the blood is strong," the woman replied.

"Huh? Beg pardon,were you talking to me?" Yadi asked.

"Good hierophant,I would ask you lower your cowl," Frederick said to the hierophant."In Ylisse,it is a courtesy expected of one in the presence of royalty."

"You are a long way from Ylisse sir,but very well," the woman replied.

The woman lowered her cowl,and The Shepherds got all shocked,the hierophant looked exact like...Yadi.

"WHATTT?" Yadi shouted.

"By the Gods!" Chrom screamed.

"What manner of sorcery?" Frederick asked.

"She looks just like...me!"

"My name is Yadi," the woman said."Oh! And that was your name as well,wasn't it? What a strange coincidence."

"Why that IS rather curious,now that you mention it...what are the odds?" Validar said."In any case,I believe we are finished here,we will let you be on your w..."

"Hold just one moment!" Chrom shouted.

"Milord?" Aversa asked.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do your hierophant and Yadi...?"

"I'm afraid we've no time for such trivial matters now,Your Highness," Aversa replied."We have aid preparations and...other problems to take care of,and you have a long,hard journey ahead,Oh! And do be careful on your way back to Port Ferox,this time of year the highroads of Plegia can be quite treacherous."

King Validar,Aversa,and the mysterious woman left the room,and Chrom,Frederick,and Yadi left the outspot very confused.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7.<p> 


	8. A Special Night

Chapter 8:A Special And Beautiful Night At The Forest

The night had come to Carrion Isle,and Stahl and Val were getting ready for another date at the forest.

"I'm all set,Oh Gods! I just can't wait to hold my beautiful Val in my arms again."

Stahl left his tent,and The Shepherds saw him.

"Why Stahl,another 'party'?" Virion asked him."You're too much!"

"Yeah,man! You really are living 'la dolce vita'," Gaius joked.

Stahl ignored them,and quickly mounted his horse.

"Seeing her again?" Libra asked the knight.

"Of course,Libra."

"Stahl,you're playing with fire,and you're going to get burn!"

"I don't care!" Come on,boy,let's go!"

Stahl rode quickly through the forest.

Val quickly ran to the outspot's exit with the fig cakes she made for Stahl,she didn't want to hear her brother's scoldings,Val quickly mounted her pegasus,and not very far from them,Aversa was hidden behind a wall,waiting for the young woman to leave,and follow her.

"Quickly Bea,fly!" And Bea flew away up in the sky.

"Now,to follow little Val,and find out what's her story!" Aversa said as she also flew through the air.

Chrom,Frederick,and Yadi returned to the camp,and they were still confused about that woman that looked like Yadi,and was named Yadi as well.

"Good evening!" Frederick said to The Shepherds.

"Good evening,sir."

"What happened?" Sumia asked.

"A LOT of things,and we're having a hard time trying to deal with them!" Chrom answered.

"And what are those things?"

"Well,for starters,the so-called new Plegian King is none other than...Validar!"

"WHATTT? But we thought he was dead!"

"So do we,but he's not."

"That explains about Valdarella."

"Speaking of Valdarella...Where's Stahl?" Frederick asked.

"Gone again,he just left the camp a little while ago," Gaius replied.

"Indeed,another 'party'," Virion joked.

"DAMN IT! I had enough of that 'panty dropper'! Fuck off that bastard!" Frederick shouted very furious.

"Frederick,calm down!"

"Forgive me,milord,but I'm tired of Stahl's behavior!"

The lieutenant retired to his tent.

"Whoa! 'Panty dropper! Now that's a naughty one!" Gaius exclaimed.

"Indeed! Not even I had been called that way!" Virion said.

"Chrom! What's with Frederick? Why is he so upset with Stahl?"

"Yadi,that's a long,awkward,and naughty story!"

Stahl was waiting for his girlfriend at the forest,Val finally came,without noticing that Aversa was following her.

"VALL!" Stahl called her.

"STAHL,MY LOVE!"

Val landed near Stahl,and he ran towards his girlfriend.

"Good evening,love!"

"Good evening,my beloved Stahl!"

The lovers embraced,and kissed passionately,at that moment Aversa landed,and quickly hid between some bushes near them,the Dark Flier spotted them,and was enjoying the scene.

"My,my! So that's what little Val is up to,eh? Their gooey romance continued and now is serious! Wow! That brat is such a slut,but I can't blame her either,Stahlie is such a hottie,and a cutie,and she literally have Stahlie by his...Oh! This is so spicy,and way tooo horny! Validar sure is going to love this!" Aversa gladly thought,as she slipped among the trees,mounted her pegasus,and flew away in the sky.

"Stahl? Last night you gave me those sweet and cute gifts,and now it's my turn to give you a present."

"Oh,Val! But that wasn't necessary."

"But I wanted to,come with me."

Val grabbed her boyfriend's hand,and led him to Bea,and took off a small tray from her bag.

"Here handsome,I made these fried fig cakes especially for you,maybe it's not as good as your mother's,but...I made them with all my love!"

"Val!" Stahl exclaimed,looking at the Plegian woman madly in love,and his eyes shone with a special sparkle,that girl's sweet gesture almost made him melt.

"Val...I...I don't know what to say! This has been the most beautiful and sweetest gesture someone ever had with me! Those fig cakes undoubtedly are the tastiests ones of all world! Thank you,my beautiful Val!" the young knight said,hugging Val,and kissing passionately her cheek.

"OHHH!" Val moaned,as she almost swooned,and her body felt for the first time some weird but pleasurable emotions...that made her a woman.

Aversa arrived at the outspot,she just couldn't wait to tell Validar 'the big scoop'.

"Well,Aversa,did you find out my sister's story?"

"I certainly did."

"Then,SPEAK!"

"It'll be my pleasure,HAHAHA!"

Donnel had no luck on his search of those herbs his mother asked him to get for her,he had been walking through the fields.

"Gee! I thought I would had no trouble findin' those herbs,but I've been walkin' all day and nothin',and it's night already," the farm boy complained.

He kept walking,until he spotted a forest.

"YEEHAW! Finally,a forest,I betcha I'll find those herbs for ma here."

But Donnel couldn't imagine that he was just about to find there...something else.

"Wow! This sure looks like my village,Gosh! I should've started lookin' her'!"

The boy walked through the forest,and he saw a little cottage,and outside,something familiar caught his attention.

"Gee! There's a horsey,and I think it's Stahl's,but there's also a black pegasus,he must be aroun' somewher'."

Donnel walked into the woods searching for his friend,but suddenly,he stopped,the Village boy heard something,a sound that seemed like a...female moaning.

"Whatda?" he got closer,but he got frozen and petrified for what he just saw.

"What is...goin' on here? Stahl's there with a...lass! And that lass looks like...Valdarella! They're...naked...lyin' on the grass...and...they're kissin'...and...also...they're...they're...Oh,damn you,Stahl! How could ya...how could ya do this...to me!" Donnel whispered,trembling,and he ran out of there,crying.

Stahl heard some footsteps on the grass."What was that?" he whispered,raising his head,but Val caressed his cheek,and he soon forgot all about that.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8.<p> 


	9. A Love In Danger

Chapter 9:Everything Is Discovered,A Love In Danger

Yadi was in her bed,but she couldn't sleep,the Tactician was still troubled and confused about that mysterious woman they met at the outspot,the one that looked just like her,and also had her name,Chrom was in bed as well,but he couldn't sleep either.

"Yadi?"

"Oh Chrom,I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

"No,my love,it's all right,I wasn't sleeping anyway."

"You've been thinking about that woman too?"

"I certainly am,my head is about to explode."

"Oh Chrom,I'm scared! Am I somehow related to that woman? Are we...twins?"

"Yadi..."

"I'm not even sure if I want to learn all about my past anymore!" Yadi exclaimed,cupping her face with her hands,and began to cry.

"Please Yadi,try not to trouble yourself with that tonight," Chrom said,hugging his wife.

"But you're worried as well."

"I am,but that's not the only reason I'm sleepless."

"Oh! You're worried about Stahl too,Chrom,do you really think that Stahl and Valdarella...?"

"I don't know,Yadi,but Frederick is driving me crazy with that!"

"Oh,Stahl!"

At the woods,Stahl hugged Val very tight to his chest,and didn't want let her go,he had a bad feeling about all they were just about to face.

"How are you feeling,Val?"

"Oh! I feel like I'm still in a cloud! This has been...my first time!"

"Oh,my Val!"

The lovers embraced.

"Val,I'm worried,I'm afraid soon our armies will find out about us,Sir Frederick suspects something."

"Yes Stahl,and my brother had been nagging me,I'm afraid he suspects as well."

"Yes,they're not fool,and I don't care what could become of me,but I'm worried about you,my love,about what Validar might do to you! So,I've been thinking what should we do,and I came up with an idea."

"And what's that idea?"

"Val...Will you...will you be willing to...run away with me?"

"What?"

"Yes,let's elope,leave our armies,and get out of Carrion Isle at once!"

"Oh! Yes,yes Stahl! I want to run away with you,but where should we go?"

"Right now,back to Ylisse,at my place,I'll write my brother asking for help,I'm sure he'll help us,but once we're there,we must think of going elsewhere,Validar surely will start searching you there,and I don't want to get my family in danger."

"And when do we leave?"

"At dawn,now let's go back to our places for our belongings,and meet here again."

"Yes,yes!"

"Then,it's settled,let's go now,we haven't got much time."

"Until dawn,Stahl!"

"Until dawn,my Val!"

Val returned to the outspot,she tried not to make any noise,and walked straight to her room to pack her stuff to elope with Stahl,but as soon she entered her room...

"Huh...WHATT?" she cried.

Validar was in her room,sitting in her bed,and Aversa was with him as well.

"Er...Validar? What...are you...doing here?" Val asked,she was really frightened.

"Waiting for you,where had you been?"

"Well...I..."

"Another 'little ride'?"

"Er...yes!"

Validar stood up,and slowly walked towards his sister,he stopped in front of Val,and suddenly,he slapped her.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Val cried,falling to the floor,and Aversa chuckled.

"LIAR! That's what you are,Valdarella! You're just a fucking liar and a fucking bitch!"

Val started crying,and Validar's screams woke up Hannah,the maid,and she quickly ran straight to the girl's room,and got behind the door to listen.

"Oh,no! Lady Valdarella!"

"Do you really thought I would never find out what you have been out lately? Do you really thought I would never find out about Stahl,about you being that Shepherd's WHORE?" angrily shouted Validar.

"Validar,I love him!" the poor girl sobbed.

"Oh,please! A teen drama! BOOHOOHOO!" Aversa mocked.

"This is all your doing,right Aversa?"

"You bet it was!"

"I asked her to follow you,Valdarella! I wanted to know what were you up to! You have really disappointed me,I had high hopes with you,I gave you the Plegian Army commanding,you could have been a great military,and you could even become the Queen of Plegia one day! But you just thrown all that overboard because of that Shepherd!"

"I don't care of any of that,I just want to be with Stahl!"

"Stahl is an enemy,and you knew that from the beginning!"

"I love him,and he loves me as well,Validar!"

"Oh,please! Of course he loves you,Valdarella! You're young,you're beautiful,and you're the Plegian princess,and a valuable unit of the Plegian Army! I bet this is all Chrom's doing,Yes! He asked that pretty boy to court you,to fuck you,and to get from you all the information he could about us and The Army!"

"No! That's not true! Prince Chrom has nothing to do with our love,he doesn't even know about us!"

"And how can you be so sure about that?"

"Oh,Stahl! My love!"

"Valdarella,you left me no chioce,Soldier,arrest my sister and lock her in a dungeon!"

"NOO! I must meet Stahl at dawn!"

"Sorry,Val! I'm afraid that date has just been cancelled!" Aversa exclaimed.

The soldier grabbed Val.

"Take her,soldier! And I do believe you won't be needing this,Val," Aversa said,and she took the girl's magic tome."What a pity! Stahl is really a hottie,maybe I ought to take your place at that date!"

"YOU FUCKING WITCH!" Val shouted,and she spat Aversa's face.

"WHATTT? Ew...How gross! Soldier,take that brat to prison!"

"Yes,milady."

The door opened,and Hannah quickly got out of there,and the soldier took Valdarella to the dungeon.

"Poor milady,there must be something I could do to help her."

Valdarella had been imprisoned,unbeknownst to Stahl,who returned to camp,and walked straight to his tent.

"Good! It seems everyone is asleep,I must hurry now and pack all my stuff and leave before dawn!"

But just when he was about to enter his tent,someone came out of the bushes and attacked him.

"DAMN YA,TRAITOR!" It was Donnel.

"WHAATTTT? DONNEL! WHAT'S WITH YOU?"

"Yar a traitor,Stahl! Get back with that Plegian lass!"

Chrom and Yadi heard all the shouting.

"Chrom,what's going on out there?"

"I don't know,that sounded like Donnel,come on!"

Stahl and Donnel were wrestling,and the racket woke up The Shepherds,and they got out of their tents to see the commotion.

"What's going on?"

"Are we under another attack?"

"All right,Donnel,that's enough!" Stahl screamed as he grabbed Donnel's lance,and pushed him to the ground,then he pointed the weapon straight to the boy's chest.

"STAHL,NOOO!" Yadi shouted.

"Stahl,what's the meaning of this?" Chrom asked.

Frederick walked towards Stahl and Donnel."All right you two,what's going on here?"

"Why don't ya tell them,traitor?" Donnel said,still on the ground and shaking.

"Stahl,put away that lance!" Frederick ordered.

The Cavalier took away the lance,and Donnel stood up.

"And now,you two are going to explain me the meaning of this!"

"Sireness,I...I saw Stahl at a forest,and he was with that Plegian lass Valdarella!"

"WHATTTTT?" The Shepherds shouted.

WHATT? No way!" Lissa cried.

"Donnel!" Stahl said."So it was you!"

"What the heck you just said,Donnel?" Frederick asked the boy.

"That's right,Sireness! I saw them,and they sure get alon' very well,they're were lyin' on the grass...naked,and he was kissin' her,and also...he was...fuckin' her!"

Everyone gasped at the camp.

"Oh no,Stahl! I was afraid this might happen!" Libra whispered.

"WHATTTT?" Vaike shouted."Now Teach gets all about the other day!"

"WHOA!" Gaius screamed."Is that true,Stahl? Come on,spill all the horny details!"

"BE QUIET,GAIUS!" Frederick shouted."Just as I suspect it,you and that Plegian woman! You're having a romance with Valdarella! Am I right,Stahl?"

"Yes,sir! I'm in love with Val!"

Everyone gasped again.

"Oh,Stahl!" Chrom moaned.

Frederick stared at the Cavalier.

"YOU STUPID!" Frederick shouted punching Stahl.

"FREDERICK!" Chrom shouted.

"Frederick,NOOO!" Yadi cried.

"I'd never expect this from you,Stahl! Do you have any idea of how serious this situation is? Do you have any idea of the consequences your betrayal could bring to you?"

"I do,sir,and I don't care! All I care is for my Val!"

"Why,you..."

"Just a minute,Frederick!" Chrom interrupted. "Let me handle this,Stahl,you know who's Valdarella's brother,right?"

"Of course,Your Grace,it's Validar,and I know he's alive!"

"Right,and did you know that Validar is the new King of Plegia?"

"Of course he knows,milord! After all,Validar is his brother-in-law!"

Stahl remained quiet.

"Stahl,you know me,and you must know that I hate traitors."

"And loving Val makes me a traitor?"

"SHE'S AN ENEMY!"

"Well sir,then I guess I'm a traitor!"

"Why,you..." Frederick was about to punch Stahl again,but Chrom stopped him."THAT'S ENOUGH,FREDERICK!"

"I just can't ignore this! Soldier,disarm Stahl,and lock him on the Barracks' cell!"

"NOOO,PLEASE! I must meet with Val at the forest at dawn!"

"Then I'm afraid she had just been stood up!"

"Frederick,please! I beg you,reconsider this!" Chrom pleaded.

"I'm really sorry,Milord,but he looked for it!"

"NOOOOOO! VAAALLLLLLL!" Stahl shouted as the soldier dragged him to the cell.

The Shepherds felt sorry for Stahl,and some of the girls were crying.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nowi cried."POOR STAHL!"

Yadi was crying as well,and Chrom felt really sad."Stahl!"

"Oh,no! What have I don'? I'm a bad little piggy!" Donnel moaned,regretting what he just did,and he began to cry,but the damage was done,there was no turning back.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9.<p> 


	10. Shepherds To The Rescue

Chapter 10:Shepherds To The Rescue

A sad and gloomy atmosphere was felt at The Shepherds' camp,they felt so sorry for Stahl,even though Valdarella was their enemy.

"Stahl really is a big moron!" Sully exclaimed.

"Yeah,you're right! Having so many beautiful and lovely girls here at The Shepherds,and he falls for Validar's sister,now The Vaike knows why Stahl punched him the other day!" Vaike complained.

"Oh! But Valdarella is such a lovely and beautiful maiden,she's really something special!" Virion replied.

"Shut up,you moron!"

"Hmph! Women,they just cause trouble!" Lon'qu grumbled.

"Hey,watch it!"

"Not fair,why Frederick have to be so grumpy and sourpuss? Poor Stahl!" Nowi said.

Donnel sat outside his tent,he was feeling really bad for what he did to Stahl.

"Man! I'm such a bad fella,there must be a way to undo what I did."

The boy stood up,and walked towards the Barracks' cell.

"Oh...Stahl?"

"What do you want,Donnel? I think you've done enough already,thanks a lot!"

Donnel got all shocked,Stahl had never spoken to him with such a cold,harsh tone before.

"Do ya...Do ya really love that lass?"

"I do! She's my love,my everything! But I expect no one here to undertstand that!"

Donnel started crying again."Oh gee,Stahl,I'm so sorry! Donny's such a bad and selfish piggy,I should've thought about ya!"

"It doesn't matter now."

Suddenly,Donnel's face lit up."Gee! I know what can I do,I'll go to that outspot,and bring that lass here to ya!"

"Donnel,don't be a blockhead! It won't be easy getting inside there,it has soldiers everywhere,and Validar and Aversa are there as well."

"I don't care! I'll bring that lass to ya,and this time I'm gonna act like a real fella,ya'll see,YEEHAW!"

"Donnel,wait up!"

But the farm boy was already gone,he went to where the weapons were kept at the Barracks.

"Now,where are those magic tomes? That lass is a magician,Oh,Gotcha! A Bolganone tome,YEEHAW!"

Lon'qu looked at the boy suspiciously."What's with that boy?"

Virion suspected of him as well."Why would Donnel wants a magic tome,when he's not a magician?"

Donnel grabbed his lance,put the magic tome on his bag,and left the camp.

"Now,to bring that lass."

But on his way to the castle,Lon'qu and Virion intercepted him.

"Where do you think you're going,Donnel?" Lon'qu asked.

"Well...I'm still lookin' for those herbs."

"Yes,of course,Donnel," Virion said.

"I'm tellin' ya the truth!"

"Knock it off,Donnel! Do you think we were born yesterday? You're planning to go to that outspot for that Plegian woman,Am I right?" Lon'qu asked.

"Well,yeah! I must bring that lass to my fella Stahl,that's the only way of restorin' what I did!"

"That's certainly true,Donnel,some 'friend' you are," Virion said to the boy.

"Yeah,with 'friends' like you,who needs enemies," Lon'qu replied.

"Stop it! I feel really bad already! So that's why I'm goin' to that outspot for that lass,so are ya comin' with me or not?"

"Fear not,Donnel! You'll need someone with my remarkable skills,and besides,I would love to rescue such a lovely damsel in distress!"

"Gee,thanks a lot,Virion! Lon'qu?"

"Hmph! All right,I'm going with you! Even though I don't know what I'm getting myself into this! Well,I guess someone with COMMON SENSE must go with you into this madness!"

"YEEHAW! Thanks!"

"Well,We better get going."

At the outspot,Validar was talking to Aversa.

"Aversa,there's something I must do,I'm going out,you'll stay in charge."

"All right,Validar."

Validar left the place.

"I hope little Val is enjoying her stay at the dungeon,HAHAHA!"

Chrom and Yadi were really sad,and felt sorry for Stahl.

"Chrom,is there any way we can help Stahl get out of prison?"

"I don't think so,Yadi,I tried but you know how stern Frederick is."

"Ohh! That Frederick! He really has a heart of stone! How I'd like to tell him two or three things,what I think of him!"

"Yadi,please! Don't get this even worse!"

"Well,there has to be something we could do to help Stahl! Right now,I'm going for a walk,I need some fresh air."

"All right,love,but be careful out there."

Lon'qu,Virion,and Donnel arrived at the outspot,and they were thinking of a way to get inside and find Valdarella.

"My,my! This place sure is huge,finding lovely Valdarella is going to be harder than I thought," Virion said.

"It sure is," Lon'qu agreed.

"That's not gonna stop me! That lass is somewher' in ther'."

"We better hide between those bushes."

Inside the outspot,Hannah was still thinking of a way to help Valdarella.

"I wish I could do something to help milady,but I'm just a maid,if only..."

She was looking through her window,and suddenly she saw something moving across the bushes.

"What? Someone's out there!"

The Shepherds ran down the courtyard,and hid between the bushes,and Donnel raised his head.

"Get down,you idiot!" Lon'qu said,and pushed Donnel's head down.

"What? Some men are hidden on those bushes,and they look like...Shepherds? Have they come for Lady Valdarella?" the maid wondered,and she got outside to meet them.

"We're almost there,now to figure out how to get inside the outspot."

But then,the men heard something.

"PSSSSSTTTT!"

"What was that?"

"Over here!" Hannah whispered hidden between the bushes and waving them.

"Gee,a lass' there,and she's wavin' at us,let's go there!"

"Hold it,Donnel! It could be a trap!"

"Why,Lon'qu! You see a lovely lady,and quickly think the worst!"

"Yeah,Virion's right,and besides,I betcha that lass knows where Valdarella is."

"Hmph! All right! Let's go there."

The Shepherds ran towards the maid.

"Are you Shepherds?"

"We certainly are,mademoiselle!"

"Oh! Thank Goodness! Have you come for Lady Valdarella?"

"Yep! We're lookin' for her."

"Your timing couldn't be better! Please,you must help her,King Validar just learned about milady and your Shepherd friend,it was really horrible! Poor girl!"

"And where is she now?" Lon'qu asked.

"Milady is at the dungeons,Milord imprisoned her."

"WHAT? That lass has been imprisoned as well!"

"I can lead you to the dungeons,but you'll have to do the rest."

"Thank you,mademoiselle."

"Take us there."

"All right."

Hannah led them to the dungeon's entrance.

"Here's the dungeon's entrance,the rest is up to you,and please,tell your friend to take milady out of Carrion Isle."

"Of course,ma'am,and thanks for yar help!"

"Good luck,Shepherds!" Hannah said as she left them.

"Donnel,get inside there and find that woman,Virion and I will stay here watching for soldiers,and be careful in there."

"Gotcha!"

Donnel walked down the dungeon's aisle.

"Aw,man! There's lots of cells her',I hope to fin' that lass soon."

The boy kept walking,when he heard something,like a woman crying.

"That must be her!"

And finally Donnel found the cell where Valdarella was imprisoned.

"Oh,Stahl! My love!"

"PSSTT! Ma'am!"

"What? Who's there?"

"It's me!"

"Whatda? Who are you?"

"Shhh! I'm here to help ya,my name is Donnel,I'm a Shepherd,and Stahl's fella."

"What? And where's Stahl?"

"Oh...he's been imprisoned too,and it was my fault,that's why I'm here,to rescue ya,and take ya to him."

"Oh,no! Stahl's in prison as well! But how will you get me out of here?"

"Well,I brought ya this magic tome,since ya know how to use them."

"A Bolganone tome! This is a good one,thank you! Now please,stand back."

"Yes,ma'am."

Val prepared a Bolganone magic attack,and broke the cell's gate,meanwhile inside the outspot,the soldiers heard the noise.

"What was that? That noise came from the dungeons,let's go there to investigate!"

"Donnel,we must hurry,that made quite a noise,the soldiers will be here soon."

"Yeah! Come on,ma'am!"

Donnel and Val ran straight to the dungeon's exit,where Virion and Lon'qu were waiting for them.

"Donnel,who are they?"

"Don't worry,ma'am! They're Shepherds too,and they're helping me."

"Well,thanks to you two for rescuing me!"

"My pleasure,milady! Virion's the name,and it is quite an honor to help a beautiful maiden like you!" Virion said,kissing Val's hand.

Val chuckled."Thank you,Virion! And you are...?" she asked Lon'qu,getting way too close to him.

"I'm Lon'qu...and stay away from me,woman!"

"Whatda?"

"Oh! Don't min' him,ma'am,Lon'qu is just afraid of lasses."

"Whatttt? He's afraid of women?"

"Yep,ma'am."

"Indeed,Lon'qu has this uncanny aversion to women,something I do not understand! How can he dislike women,when they are so beautiful and charming?"

The Plegian soldiers arrived."There's Shepherds over there,ATTACK THEM!"

"Shut up,you two! We must deal with these Plegian soldiers now!" Lon'qu screamed,stabbing a soldier.

"Hurry Donnel,take lovely Valdarella out of here!"

"Gotcha! Come with me,ma'am!"

They ran through the courtyard.

"BEAAA!" Val shouted,and whistled to her pegasus.

Bea quickly came,and Val mounted her.

"Ma'am,let's pair up to deal with these soldiers."

"Yes,Donnel."

The battle was at its zenith,and the commotion woke up Aversa.

"What? What the heck is going out there?"

She dressed quickly,and went to the soldiers.

"Soldier! What's all that racket?"

"Milady,some Shepherds are here,and they freed Lady Valdarella,and they want to take her with them."

"What? Quickly soldier,take me to them!"

"Yes,milady."

The soldier led Aversa to the battlefield.

"SOLDIERS,STOP THIS ATTACK AT ONCE!"

The skirmish stopped.

"What's going on here?" Aversa asked.

Donnel pointed his lance at her."Step aside,Aversa! We're takin' Valdarella to my fella Stahl,and yar not gonna stop us!"

Aversa laughed."What? Me,stop you? Oh please,farm boy! Why would I do such a thing? Actually,I should be thanking you!"

"Whatt?" Donnel asked very confused.

"Yes! You really are doing me a very big favor by taking little Val with you,that brat is just a royal pain! We're going to be better without her!"

"WHATT,MEE?" Val angrily shouted."And how about you,Aversa? You've always been jealous of me,YOU UGLY AND OLD WITCH!"

"WHATT? Why you little..."

Some of the soldier chuckled.

"Oh,my! A catfight!" Virion exclaimed."One of my fantasies is coming true right now,I always wanted to see a skirmish between two lovely ladies!"

"Hmph,women!" Lon'qu growled."You really are sick,Virion!"

"Soldiers! Put down your weapons,and let those Shepherds go with her!"

But Lady Aversa,King Validar imprisoned Lady Valdarella,and when he finds out that The Shepherds freed her..."

"When Validar is not here,I'm the one in charge,and I say LET THEM GOOO!"

"Yes,ugly...er...yes,Lady Aversa."

Gee! Bye,Bye! And thanks,ugly n' old witch!" Donnel mocked.

Aversa furiously growled."Out of my way,soldiers!" she screamed,pushing them.

The Shepherds laughed at the scene.

"Well gentlemen,this really has been an unexpected pleasure!" Virion exclaimed.

"We better get moving,Validar could be here any moment," Lon'qu said.

"Yeah! Let's go."

The Shepherds left the outspot,and Hannah watched them through her window really glad.

"Good luck,milady!"

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10.<p> 


	11. The Lovers Are Reunited

Chapter 11:A Secret Is Revealed,The Lovers Are Reunited Again

Yadi was still wandering outside the camp,she sure had a lot on her head,on one hand,that mysterious woman that looked like her,and was named Yadi too,and on the other hand,Stahl and his love for Valdarella,and because of that,Frederick imprisoned him.

"Oh! This is so troublesome and painful! What should I do?"

Suddenly,Yadi heard someone calling her.

"Heed me,Yadi..."

"Huh? Who's there?" Yadi asked."There's no one here,I'm alone."

"Heed my call,Yadi..."

"Nngh...this voice is...in my head!" Yadi cried,grabbing her head.

"Who are you? What's happening?"

Suddenly,King Validar appeared in front of her.

"Why do you close your heart to him,Yadi?"

"V-Validar?"

"Have you truly forgotten?" Validar asked.

"You were...calling me...Augh! My head! Get out of my mind!" Yadi pleaded.

"Heh,Heh! Such arrogance! You dare take such a tone...with your own father?"

"My...WHAT?"

"You are of my flesh,but of sacred blood,you are to serve a glorious purpose!" Validar told her."Search deep in your heart,you already know it is your destiny."

"No...Get...out...!"

"Why do you resist us,Yadi? Your rightful place is at my side,not wasting your time with these doomed servants of Naga! Give yourself to Grima! Let me join your strength to the Fell Dragon!"

Chrom appeared at that moment.

"Yadi!" Chrom called his wife.

"Pah!" Validar growled."Not this one again...No matter,in time you will see the truth,and that is all it will be a matter of time!" And Validar disappeared.

"Yadi! Are you all right?" Chrom asked Yadi."I heard shouting!'

"Nngh...Ahh...Ahh...," Yadi mumbled."I-I think so...yes Chrom,thank you,I'm...I'm fine."

" 'Fine' is a poor choice of words! What happened?"

"King Validar,he...he spoke to me...in my mind,he said I was his...his daughter!"

Chrom got all shocked."WHATT? Is this true?"

"I don't know...but I also don't know it's a lie,loath as I am to say it,I felt a...a strange connection between us."

"Oh,Gods! That hierophant doppelganger...could she be the king's daughter as well? Are you twins?"

Yadi was really scared."I...I'm sorry,Chrom! I can't remember,but if I'm being honest,it would explain much,I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore!"

"You are yourself,before you are any man's daughter,remember that."

"Thank you,Chrom."

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

They began to walk back to their camp,but all of a sudden,Yadi stopped,all shocked.

"What is it now,Yadi?"

"Chrom! If Validar is my father...then...Valdarella...!"

"WHATTT?" Chrom shouted."Oh,Gods! You're right,then Valdarella is your..."

"AUNTTTT!"

"Yes,and Stahl loves her."

"Chrom,I don't know how,but Stahl must be freed! I don't care what Frederick says,they should be together!"

"You're right,Yadi,I know it won't be easy,but I'll try to convince Frederick."

"Thanks,my love!"

Chrom hugged his wife.

Lon'qu,Virion,and Donnel were returning to the camp,and they brought Valdarella with them.

"We're finally back at camp," Lon'qu said.

"Yeehaw! I can't wait to go at the Barracks' cell with Valdarella,Stahl is gonna be a happy fella!"

"Indeed,actually I'm so jealous of him!" Virion replied.

"Oh,I'm going to see Stahl again!" Val exclaimed.

"But don't you think this is over,now we must face Frederick's wrath,and he's going to be really mad at us when he finds out what we just did,surely he'll imprison us as well," Lon'qu told them.

"What?" Val thought."They will be in trouble because of me! Oh,no!"

"I don't care!" Donnel said."Come on,ma'am,I'll take ya to Stahl."

"Yes,Donnel! I can't wait to see him!"

Donnel took Val to the Barracks.

"Wait here,ma'am," Donnel whispered."I want to give him the lil' surprise."

Donnel went to the cell where Stahl was,and he was feeling really sad.

"It'll be dawn soon,and Val must be waiting for me at the forest! Gods! If only I could get out of here! Oh,my Val!" Stahl said,and he began to cry.

"Heya,Stahl!" Donnel said.

"What,Donnel?" Stahl asked,wiping his tears.

"Yeah,it's Donny! And this piggy has a very beautiful surprise for ya!"

"What? A surprise?"

"Be righty back!"

"A...surprise?" Stahl wondered,and then he gasped."Gods! It is possible that...?"

"Come now,ma'am!"

Donnel brought Val to the cell.

"Here,Stahl! Yar lass her',just as I promised!"

Stahl couldn't believe his eyes."Val!"

"Yes,Stahl,my love!"

Stahl was feeling really blissful."Val! My beautiful Val! You're here with me!"

"Stahl!" Val exclaimed,cupping the knight's face with her hands."Oh,Stahl! I'm so sorry you got imprisoned! It's all my fault!"

"That doesn't matter now,my love!"

"Stand back,my love,I'll free you."

"Yes,Val."

Val tossed a magic attack to the gate,and broke it.

"Thank you,my love!"

Stahl ran towards her,and they embraced and kissed.

Chrom and Yadi heard the explosion.

"What was that noise?" Chrom asked.

"Are we under attack?"

"Come,on Yadi! Let's go there!"

The noise woke up The Shepherds,Frederick quickly left his tent."Milord,I heard an explosion."

"Yes,Frederick,I heard it too,maybe we're under attack."

"I think not,milord,that noise came from the Barracks' cell."

"WHATT?" Yadi shouted."Stahl!"

"Let's go there!"

The Shepherds ran towards the cell,and saw Stahl and Val kissing.

"NOOO! It can't be!" Lissa exclaimed,the Ylissean princess felt her heart break when she saw the couple.

"WHATT?" Frederick shouted."Why is that woman here?"

"Chrom,look! Val's here!" Yadi happily exclaimed.

"Yes Yadi,she's here! Frederick,please..."

But the Great Knight walked straight to the lovers."All right,who brought this woman here?"

"I did!" Donnel said.

"And I helped him," Lon'qu replied.

"I helped bringing the beauty as well," Virion told Ferderick.

"Why,you...!"

"Oh,Stahl!" Val exclaimed very scared,and she got behind Stahl.

"Don't worry,my love,I won't let him hurt you!"

Frederick got closer to the couple."All right,young lady," Frederick said to Val."You're coming with me!"

Stahl grabbed a lance,and pointed it to the Lieutenant."STAND BACK,SIR! DON"T MAKE ANOTHER STEP,I WON'T LET YOU HARM HER!"

The Shepherds got shocked with Stahl's rebellion.

"STAHL! YOU REALLY HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!" Frederick shouted.

"I DON'T CARE! VAL IS THE WOMAN I LOVE,AND I WON'T LET ANYONE HURT HER,I'LL PROTECT HER EVEN WITH MY LIFE!"

"Oh,Chrom!" Yadi cried.

"FREDERICK,PLEASE!"

Frederick was really furious with Stahl's rebellion,but at the same time,he was really impressed with the young man's courage.

Stahl tossed the weapon and knelt."Sir Frederick,I will accept now any punishment you impose me,but I want to ask you a favor first,please,I beg you,don't do anything to Val,she's not what you think,Val is the most beautiful,sweet,and lovely girl I've ever met,I really love her!"

Yadi and The Shepherds' women were touched by Stahl's love for Valdarella,some men were touched as well.

"Stahl,my love!" Val exclaimed,and began to cry.

"More one thing,sir,please don't punish Lon'qu,Virion,and Donnel,they were just trying to help."

The three Shepherds looked at each other.

"NOOOO!" Val cried,and knelt hugging Stahl."This is all my fault! Sir Frederick,if you punish Stahl,then punish me too!"

Frederick was really impressed by Val's tenderness,and at the moment,he realized that Valdarella really loved Stahl.

"Val,NOOO!"

Yadi was crying her eyes out."CHROM,DO SOMETHING!"

Chrom's eyes were misty."FREDERICK,PLEASE!"

The Lieutenant lowered his head."Stahl,Valdarella,please stand up! You're both making me uncomfortable that way,and relax,I will punish no one here."

"What?" the lovers asked,standing up,and holding their hands.

"Actually,Stahl,I think I owe you an apology,I thought you were a traitor,and that Valdarella was just using you,but I was wrong,I can see now that she really loves you."

"Of course I love him,Sir Frederick!"

"And I can see why Stahl loves you so much as well,Valdarella!"

Val chuckled.

"But you still have to deal with Validar! Albeit with some difficulty,we can accept your love,but I don't think he will like the fact that his sister loves a Shepherd,you must find a way to convince him as well."

"We know,sir,and we'll find that way!"

"Then I wish you both good luck with that!"

Stahl and Val looked at each other,and kissed again.

"YAAAYYYYY!" Nowi screamed.

The Shepherds started clapping at the lovers,making them felt abashed,Val covered her face with her hands,and hid her head on Stahl's chest.

Chrom chuckled."Thank you,Frederick."

"Thank you very much,Frederick!" Yadi said."You have no idea how happy you make me with this!"

Libra got close to the couple."Congratulations,Stahl! I'm so happy to see you were right about Valdarella."

"Thank you,Libra."

"Libra,you knew about this?" Chrom asked the War Monk.

"Yes,Chrom,I knew it all the time,Stahl confessed it to me."

"Wow!"

"Val,this is Libra,he's one of the greatest healers of The Shepherds."

"Oh,come on,Stahl!"

"My pleasure,Libra," The Plegian woman replied,but then she got shocked."Wait a minute,Stahl,did you say...HEE?"

"Well...yes,my love,but why...?"

"Oh...well...for a moment,I thought Libra was a...woman! Oh! This is so embarrasing!" Val exclaimed cupping her face in her hands in shame.

"Oh,Gods! Not you too!" Libra complained.

The Shepherds gently chuckled."Don't worry love,that happened to all of us!" Stahl told his girlfriend,hugging her.

"Yes,Valdarella,don't feel bad,I also had that awkward moment with him," Chrom said to Val.

"What am I to do? Maybe I should cut off my hair,so people stop mistaking me for a woman!"

"Oh,Libra! Please don't!" Val pleaded.

They all laughed,Donnel got close to Stahl.

"Well,Stahl,guees we're fellas again!"

"Of course,Donnel! Thank you for bringing Val to me,I'll be eternally grateful to you! Lon'qu,Virion,thanks to you as well!"

"Hmph! Lon'qu groaned."It was really was a tough task,Validar found out about you two,and imprisoned her."

Stahl's face paled when he heard that."WHATTT? Val,is that true?"

"Yes,Stahl."

"But how did he find out?"

"It was Aversa,that witch! She followed me,as saw us at the forest,and told my brother."

"Oh,Val! And what happened when you returned to the outpost?"

Val got sad."It was really horrible...but that's Ancient History,we're together now,my love!"

"Oh,my Val!"

"Damn that Aversa!" Yadi angrily cried.

"We would never have found lovely Valdarella,if it weren't for that pretty and lovely maid that helped us," Virion said.

"What? A maid helped you?" Val asked.

"Yeah,a sweet lil' lass!" Donnel answered.

Val smiled."Hannah! I'm sure it was her!"

"I'm so glad to know you have a friend at the outspot,my love!"

"Yes,Stahl,she's more than a maid to me,she's a good friend!"

"Val!"

"And we had a hard time struggling with the Plegian soldiers," Lon'qu told Stahl.

"Yeah,but we kicked their bootys!"

"I'm sure you did Donnel."

"Oh,Stahl,you should've seen Donnel at the outspot,he was really brave!" Val said.

"Aw,shucks!" Donnel exclaimed,feeling abashed.

"And now that I remember,I haven't thank you yet for rescuing me!"

"But that's not necessary,ma'am."

"It is Donnel," Val replied,she got closer to the boy,bent down a bit,and kissed his cheek."Thank you,Donnel!"

"YEEHAW!" Donnel exclaimed,utterly embarrased,and blushing dep red.

Then Val went to Virion."Thanks to you too,Virion!"

"My pleasure,mademoiselle! It was an honor rescuing a lovely lady like you,beautiful Valdarella!" the archer replied,as he got his cheek close to her,Val giggled and kissed Virion's cheek.

"Remarkable!" Virion exclaimed,slightly flushed.

"And...thank you too,Lon'qu!" Val said,and she walked towards him.

"WHATT?!" Lon'qu nervously said."Why are you...coming closer to me? Stay away from me,woman! You already...thanked me,that's more...than enough!" the Myrmidon stammered, walking backwards.

"No way!" Yadi exclaimed.

"Come on,Lon'qu,don't be shy!" Chrom joked.

"Yeah,Val! Kiss him,kiss him!" Nowi screamed.

"Does Valdarella knows about Lon'qu's fear of women?" Cordelia asked.

"Yep! I told her!" Donnel answered.

"Heck,of course she knows!" Sully exclaimed."See that devious look in her eyes?"

The Shepherds enjoyed Lon'qu's nervousness,and he kept walking backwards until he hit a wall.

"Thank you,Lon'qu!" Val exclaimed,she grabbed his neck with her arms,and kissed the swordman's cheek,making him shiver and blush in a bright red color.

"See,Lon'qu? That wasn't bad!" Virion said to him.

"Er...Guess...not..." Lon'qu stuttered,still shivering.

The Shepherds laughed,and Val returned to her beloved Stahl.

Chrom put his hand on his wife's shoulder."Are you going to tell Valdarella that you're her niece?" Chrom whispered to Yadi.

"Most probably,but not now,she's in something even more important!" Yadi answered to her husband,watching the couple embraced.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11.<p> 


	12. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 12:Unexpected Surprises

Validar was really furious,as soon he returned to the outspot,he learned all about Valdarella's rescue by The Shepherds.

"WHATTT? Those Shepherds rescued Valdarella and took her with them?"

"Yes,your majesty."

"And why did you permit that?"

"Well,Lady Aversa ordered us to let them go."

"DAMN THAT WOMAN! Soldier,tell Aversa to come here immediately!"

"Yes,sir."

Aversa came to the main hall.

"Good morning,Milord! This place sure is more peaceful and calm now!"

"AVERSA! Why did you let those Shepherds took my sister with them?"

"Oh,Validar please! That girl was just a royal pain,she was causing us a lot of trouble,it was better to get rid of her."

"So Valdarella was right about you,Aversa,you really hate my sister,and you're jealous of her!"

"Humph! Why does everybody thinks that? That really is starting to get on my nerves!"

"I don't care what you think,Aversa! I'm going to pay a little visit to The Shepherds right now!"

"Uff!" Aversa growled.

Stahl was really glad that everything turned out well,The Shepherds accept his romance with Valdarella,but they still had to deal with Validar.

Libra joined him."Stahl,I'm really glad about you and Valdarella."

"Thanks,Libra,but we still have to face Validar."

"You're right,Stahl,but I'm sure you will succeed."

"I really hope so,but I have to go now,I'm on a little errand."

"A little errand,Stahl? What you're going to do?"

"Um...sorry,Libra,but is a secret,and a surprise! But don't worry,I'll be back soon!"

Stahl left the camp,leaving Libra confused.

"What is he up to?"

Valdarella was reunited with Chrom,Yadi,and Frederick,she was really happy to be at The Shepherds,but she also was a bit anxious because of the attack she did to them before,and she wasn't sure if they forgave her,Yadi noticed her uneasiness.

"Valdarella,what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" Yadi asked her.

"Well...I can't stop think about that attack I did to you the other day,maybe you all hate me for that,and I wouldn't blame you."

"Oh,Valdarella! That's Ancient History!"

"Yes,Valdarella," Chrom replied."That's in the past."

"Actually,that was quite an attack,milady!" Frederick said.

"Frederick!"

"But they're right,It's over,so do not trouble yourself,Valdarella."

"But...what about the other Shepherds?"

"Don't worry about them,maybe some of them are still resentful with you,but eventually,they'll forget all about that," Yadi said.

"Thank you,Yadi! You really are so nice and sweet with me!" Val exclaimed,without knowing Yadi is her niece.

"Of,course,I must be nice to my..."

But Yadi couldn't finish,at that moment Cordelia entered at the tent with disturbing news.

"Your Grace! Pardon my way,but..."

"Slow down,Cordelia! What's wrong?" Yadi asked the Pegasus Knight.

"King Validar just arrived,he's out there!"

"WHATT?" they all shouted.

"My brother's here?"

"Yes,milady! He's demanding that we give him back Valdarella!"

"I was afraid this might happen!" Frederick said.

"So do I!" Chrom replied.

"NOO! I don't want to go back to the outspot!" Val cried very distressed.

"Don't you worry,milady!" Frederick told her."I better go meet him now."

Frederick went to see Validar,who was with Aversa.

"Good morning,King Validar! Frederick politely said."Why are we having such an honor first thing in the morning? Have you come for tea and biscuits,or perhaps you prefer bear meat?"

"Spare the jokes,Frederick! You know very well why I'm here! Where is she? Where's Valdarella? I know my sister is here with that Shepherd Stahl!"

Oh yes,Valdarella! That beautiful and lovely girl! You know something,Validar? I still can't be believe she's your sister,I mean she's so pretty,and you're so..."

"I SAID NO JOKES!"

"I'm not joking!" Frederick mocked.

"ENOUGH! I'm taking her with me!"

Chrom,Yadi,and Valdarella went outside,and the Plegian young woman hid behind Yadi.

"Oh no,you won't!" Yadi exclaimed.

"Well,well! Who do we have here? Hello,Lady Yadi!"

"She wants to stay here with us,and with Stahl!"

Chrom cast his gaze."Speaking of Stahl,where is he?"

"He said he had a little errand to do,but he'll come back soon," Libra answered.

"Valdarella,come here!"

"No,Validar! I will stay here with Stahl!"

"Valdarella!"

"See,Validar? I told you,she wants to be with her sweetheart!" Aversa said.

At that moment,Stahl returned to the camp.

"Stahl,you're just in time! Validar's here,and he wants to take Valdarella with him!" Sumia told the knight.

"WHATTT?" Stahl shouted."I won't let him! Quickly Sumia,take me to him!"

"Yes!"

"Look! Stahl just arrived!"

"Oh,Stahl!" Val cried,an ran towards him.

"It's all right,my love!" Stahl said,hugging his girlfriend.

"Well,well! Look who's here,the knight in shining armor! Stahl,you really had been a pain to me lately," Validar said."But surely,I'm a pain to you now as well!"

"Actually...no,Validar! To be honest,I'm glad you're here!"

"WHATTT?!" Everyone at camp gasped after hearing that.

"Stahl?!" Yadi cried.

"Really? How come?" Validar asked.

"Well...there's something I want to ask Val,and I want you to know it,since you're her brother."

"And what that might be?"

Stahl looked at his girlfriend,scratched his nose,and grabbed her hands.

"Val,you are the most beautiful,lovely,and charming girl I've ever met,I'm really in love with you,you're someone special to me,you had made me the happiest man of the world by loving me!"

"Stahl!" Val exclaimed."You're very special to me too,I'm so happy you love me as much as I love you!"

Stahl took a deep breath."Val...I want to spend the rest of my life with you,that's why I must ask you something...very important."

"And what's that,my love?"

Stahl knelt before Val,and took out a little box from his bag.

"Valdarella...will you...marry me?" Stahl asked,opening the box,that had a beautiful and shining ring inside.

"WHATTTTTT?" everyone shouted.

"STAHL!" Chrom and Yadi screamed.

"WHAT? What the heck this idiot just said?" Validar angrily shouted.

"OH!...STAHL!" Val cried,unnable to contain her emotion,she cupped her face with her hands,she was trembling,and began to cry of joy.

"WHY...YOU!"

"Oh,no! Validar's upset!" Chrom said.

"You're right,milord! We must be prepared!"

"Well,Validar! What are you waiting for? Blast them!" Aversa told Validar.

"SHUT UP,AVERSA! This is not of your concern!"

Validar was really furious,but loathed to admit it,he also was really impressed with Stahl's courage to propose to Val in front of him,and much to his chagrin,he had to accept that the knight really loved his sister.

"Valdarella?"

"Er...yes,brother?"

"Is that what you want? Do you really want to marry this Shepherd?"

"Yes,Validar! I really love Stahl,and I want to marry him!"

"Val!" Stahl said,really enamored.

"Well,then...If that is what you want...so be it!"

"WHAATTT?" everyone screamed.

"You...you really mean that,Validar?" Chrom asked really surprised.

"Valdarella is not a child anymore,besides it is easier to win wars,to conquer kingdoms,or even topper the highest mountain,that dealing with a young woman in love!"

"Oh,thank you! Thank you,my brother!"

"Cogratulations,Valdarella!" Yadi exclaimed,hugging Val.

"Thank you,Yadi! You're so nice to me!"

"Well,I must be nice with my aunt!"

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST...SAID?" Val shouted.

Another screaming at the camp.

"What did you just said,Yadi?" Stahl asked the tactician.

"I'm your...WHAT?"

"She's right,Valdarella! Yadi is my daughter!" Validar said.

Frederick was really shocked."Milord,is this true?"

"It sure is,Frederick!"

"Oh...Yadi! Finally,I've met my...niece!"

"Yes...Aunt Valdarella!" Yadi exclaimed,and the women embraced,Stahl was really touched with the scene.

"As for you,Stahl,you better take good care of my sister,because if you don't,I swear you will know the wrath of a brother-in-law!"

"No worries,sir,and...thank you,King Validar!"

"Hmph! Validar groaned."It seems this stupidity of falling in love with Shepherds runs in the family,first my daughter,and now my sister! This is so pathetic!"

"Brother?" Val asked.

"What do you want now,Valdarella?"

"Well...I've always wished that you will be my best man at my wedding,so..."

"What? Valdarella,I already accepted your love with Stahl,and still you want me to be part of that circus?"

"Well..."

"FORGET IT!"

Val got sad,and Stahl hugged her.

"I'll send Hannah here with your belongings,I have no more business here...at least for now! But we will see each other again,Shepherds!"

Validar left the camp.

"Oh!" Val moaned.

"I'm so sorry about that,Val!" Stahl told his fiancée.

Chrom walked towards the couple,and put his hand on Val's shoulder."It's all right,Valdarella,I'll be your best man!"

Val gasped."What? Really?"

"Yes,I know it won't be the same to you,but..."

"No! It will be a great honor for me! Thank you,Prince Chrom!"

"You're welcome,Valdarella! But just call me Chrom,after all,we're family,since you're my wife's aunt."

"Right,I must get used to that!"

Yadi kissed Chrom's cheek."Thank you,my love!"

Aversa was still there,and got too close to Stahl."Wow,Stahlie! You really impressed me here,propose to little Val in front of Validar! And I must say,you really impressed him as well, that's why he accepted your romance! My,my! That sure took a lot of...guts of your part! Oh,I'm smitten! I just wish you had fallen for me instead of her,but...oh well,at least let me give you a little kiss!"

"WHATT?" Stahl shouted,trying to wriggle her.

"BACK OFF,AVERSA!" Val shouted,pushing Aversa.

"Cool it,child! It was just a jape!"

"Great! Another catfight!" Lon'qu complained.

"Aversa,I think it's time for you to GO HOME!" Yadi said.

"All right,all right,I'm leaving! TATA!"

Aversa departed,and the lovers embraced.

Well,Shepherds,now we must start preparing everything for Stahl and Valdarella's wedding!" Chrom said.

"HOORAYY!" The Shepherds shouted.

"Welcome to The Shepherds,aunt!" Yadi said to Val.

Val's eyes were misty."I always dreamed of meeting my niece,and thanks to my beloved Stahl,that dream finally came true,thank you,Yadi!" and both women embraced.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 12.<p> 


	13. The New Shepherd

Chapter 13:The New Shepherds

Valdarella was really thrilled for everything that had happened lately to her,both Validar and The Shepherds accepted her romance with Stahl,and they will marry soon,and also,she finally met her niece.

As for The Shepherds,most of them welcomed her,however,some of them were still resentful with her for the attack she did to them.

"Just look at that little Plegian Goody Two Shoes! Now we have to put up with her," Vaike complained."And Teach's tent is still all burn up!"

"Come on,Vaike! Don't be so spiteful!" Libra scolded him."Besides,she's Yadi aunt!"

"Yeah,yeah,whatever!"

Val was with Cordelia and Sully,who were showing her the camp.

"Wow! This camp is really big!" Val said.

"And you ain't seen nothing yet!" Cordelia replied.

But then,Val saw something that caught her attention.

"That tent,why is all burn up?"the Plegian woman asked.

"Ha! You had to ask that! Well,that's Vaike's tent,and got that shitty look when YOU attacked us!" Sully harshly answered.

"SULLY!" Cordelia cried.

"Well,heck,it's the fricking truth!"

"What?" Val screamed."Oh...I...see." Val left them feeling bad.

"Oh,Sully! You shoudn't told her that!"

Val got inside her tent,she felt bad for Vaike's tent.

"I wish there's something I could do to undo the damage to that tent."

At that moment,Hannah arrived at The Shepherds' camp with Val's belongings.

"Milady!" Hannah called Val.

"Oh,Hannah!" Val exclaimed,hugging the maid.

"Milady,here's all your belongings,I'm so glad to see you so happy!"

"Thanks,Hannah! And...thank you for helping those Shepherds rescued me,they told me!"

"Oh!" Hannah bashfully exclaimed."I had to do something to help you get out of that place,so you could be with Stahl."

"I'll be eternally grateful to you,Hannah! You know,I want you to come to my wedding."

"But milady,I don't think King Validar will allow it."

"Oh Hannah,please!"

"Well...all right,actually I want to come!"

"Thank you!"

"I must go now,take care,milady!"

"Thanks,Hannah! Take care you too!"

Hannah left,and Val took off all her stuff.

"Oh! The cutey doll Stahl gave me!" Val exclaimed,hugging the doll.

Then she grabbed her sewing tools.

"Um...my sewing tools! Suddenly,her face lit up."Now I know what to do to repair Vaike's tent!"

Vaike was whistling,walking towards his tent,but he abruptly stopped,Val was outside his tent,patching it.

"Oh...Valdarella?!"

"Oh,hello Vaike!" she said,turning her head to him.

"What...are you...doing?"

"I'm patching up your tent,it was my fault it got burn up,it's the least I can do."

"WHAAT?" Vaike was utterly embarrased,and his face began to turn red."Hey kid,you don't have to do that!"

"But I want to!" And she continued sewing.

Vaike stared at the Plegian woman."Now Teach knows why Stahl loves you so much!" he thought." And actually,there's something Teach must do as well!" And Vaike started searching for Stahl.

Sully and Cordelia watched Val.

"Oh,Sully,look! Valdarella's patching Vaike's tent! See? She's not bad at all!"

"Heck,yeah! Guess you're right,maybe I should give her a chance!"

At the Barracks,Stahl was reunited with Chrom and Yadi.

"I still can't believe you're Val's niece!" the Knight said to Yadi.

"Yes! And I'm still trying to assimilate it!"

"Val told me she always wanted to meet her niece."

"It sure is a small world!" Chrom exclaimed.

"And to think I've been with Val's niece all this time! If I had known,I would told her immediately!"

"Oh,Stahl! But I think it was way better the way it happened!"

"You're right,Yadi! And I still can't believe Validar is your father,and that he accepted me as his brother-in-law!"

"Yes,and now that I think of it,you and I are kinda related,I think you're now my uncle,Stahl!" Yadi exclaimed.

"WHATT?" Stahl shouted."Oh,Gods,guess you're right! But this sure is mind-boggling!"

"It sure is,Stahl!" Chrom aggreed.

Vaike entered the Barracks."Oh...Stahl? Teach wants to speak with you privately."

"Yes,Vaike...of course."

"We'll leave you alone then," Chrom said,leaving with Yadi.

"What is it,Vaike?"

"Well...Teach wants to apologize for what he said of Valdarella the other day,he didn't know about you and that girl,and... he didn't know her well."

"That's Ancient History,Vaike!"

Vaike extended his hand to the Knight."So...friends again?"

Stahl shook hands with him."Of course,friends again!"

But Vaike pulled Stahl's arm,and made him 'The Sleep Holder'.

"But don't you dare punch The Vaike again,or he'll tear you limb from limb! Got it?"

"Argh!...Yes...whatever you...say...now...let me...go!"

Valdarella was getting along very well with her new Army,and The Shepherds finally saw her as a comrade and also as a friend.

"What? Stahl saved you from a crocodile?" Cordelia asked Val very surprised.

"Yes! You should've seen him,that was so heroic of him! He's my hero!" Val answered,caressing Stahl's cheek.

"Oh,Val! Stahl exclaimed as he blushed.

"Oh,my! You must had been scared to death!" Olivia said.

"You bet I was,Olivia!"

"Not me! If I had been there,I would had kicked that damn crocodile all the crap out of him!" Sully bluffed.

"Whoa! I would've loved to be there,and saw Stahl struggling with that monster!" Gaius said.

"You know what surprises Gregor about this crocodile story? That Stahl didn't end up eating that thing!"

The Shepherds laughed at Gregor's comment.

"Oh,Gregor! How could I eat something that almost ate me?"

Frederick entered at the Barracks."Milord,we are under attack! Risen have encircled the camp!"

"What?" Chrom said."But we posted sentries! How did this happen?"

"They made a stealthy approach,milord,I've never seen Risen behave like this,either they are learning our ways,or someone is commanding them."

"Validar! This is his doing,I'm sure of it!" Chrom replied.

"What?" Val cried."Oh,my brother!"

"I'm sorry,Valdarella,but..."

"No,it's all right,I understand."

"Everyone,prepare your arms,we're fighting for our lives," Chrom ordered.

"Well Shepherds,get ready! Valdarella,this will be your first mission as a Shepherd," Frederick said.

"Yes,sir."

"Don't worry,Sir Frederick,Val will be with me,we'll be a devastating duo!" Stahl said.

"Of course,my love!"

"You really are corny!" Vaike mocked them.

"What's the matter,Vaike? Are you jealous?" Stahl asked the Fighter.

"Oh,please!"

"That's enough you two! We must prepare for battle!" Frederick said.

"Yes,sir!"

The Shepherds prepared for battle.

"How are you feeling,my love?" Stahl asked his fiancée.

"I'm fine,Stahl!"

"Good! Stay close to me,we'll be pairing up."

"Yes,my love!"

Just when the battle was about to start,a flock of crows appeared.

"Wh-what's that?" Chrom asked."A storm of...crows? Gods,it's upon us!"

"CAW! CAW!" someone squeaked."Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lot CAWs? Heh ha!"

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom said."Gods' breath,I can't see anything through all those damned birds! Sho! Scat! Away with you!"

The crows dispersed,and a young boy was seen.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked. "CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh,I slay me!"

"Not if these Risen do it first!This is no time for japes! Hide yourself,boy!"

"You know,I thought you were all right...Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters,buuuuuut...they're ALREADY DEAD!"

"We are all aware," Chrom replied to the boy.

"The ravens wanted me to give you a message,Caaw...C-caw-caw!Roughly translated,it means...Hmm,now what was the human world for that again? Traipse? Tripe? Oh,TRAPPED! Right! They say you're trapped!"

"We know,damn it! Chrom exclaimed."Gods...Where did they all come from?"

"Well,see,when a mommy zombie and a daddy zombie love each other very much...Nya ha ha!"

Chrom lost his temper."Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself!"

"Hey,wait!" the boy exclaimed."I want to join your CAWs-,I mean,I can help you! I know magic! What do you say? Birds of a feather and all that?"

"Those robes...A Plegian dark mage? Why would you help us?"

"Oh,don't let all the joking around you fool ya-I've got kind of a thing for killing,must funny people do,you know,The two things must be linked somehow,ever talk to a jester,when he's off duty? Those guys are some sick dastards! Oh! The ravens also said to keep an eye on those fortresses,if you're nearby when more monsters emerge,it could CAWs quite a stir!"

Stahl and Val went to them."Chrom,we're all ready to attack!"

"All right,Stahl."

The boy opened his eyes when he saw Val."Wh-what? It is possible? Val-Valdarella?"

"What-da?" Val asked."Oh...my...Henry?"

"He hah! Yeah,it's me,Henry!"

"My goodness,Henry! It's been a while!"

"What?" Chrom asked."You know each other?"

"Yes,Chrom,Henry also studied at the Magic School,we were classmates."

"That's right,and Valdarella was the most beautiful,talented,and popular girl at school!"

"That's not surprising to me!" Stahl exclaimed.

Val blushed."Oh...come on,Henry!"

"But it's the truth! But...why are you with The Shepherds?"

"Henry,that's a long,sweet,and...handsome story!" Val answered,winking an eye to Stahl.

"Oh!" Stahl bashfully exclaimed.

"You can talk later,right now we must get rid of these Risen!" Chrom said.

"Yes,sir."

The battle against The Risen began,and Henry turned out to be a very good ally against those evil monsters.

Stahl and Val paired up,and they did made a devastating duo.

"Watch out,Stahl!" Val screamed when a Risen was about to tossed him a magic attck,but Val knocked it with a Thoron attack.

"Wow! Thank you my love! Now you're my heroine!" the knight said,and the lovers kissed.

"Yes,Valdarella! You're really powerful and skillful,and we really are glad you're on our side now!" Cordelia said.

"Thanks,Cordelia!"

Henry watched the lovers."OHHHH! So that's why she's with The Shepherds now!" the young Dark Mage said in a slightly sad tone.

The Shepherds were finally able to defeat the Risen.

"Oh,Stahl! We did it! We all defeated these Risen!"

"Yes,my love! Our first victory together!" Stahl said,lifting Val off the ground.

"Oh,Stahl!"

They embraced,and kissed again,and Henry got close to them.

"So that's why you're a Shepherd now,Valdarella,you and he..."

"Yes,Henry,Stahl and I are in love,we'll be marrying soon."

"Oh!" Henry sadly said."You know,Valdarella,I'm really glad you're not anymore with your brother King Validar,but..."

"But...what,Henry?"

"But I'm also sad,because...well,I've always...like you,and I kinda hoped that...maybe someday,you and I...well...could be...together,and...have our own little crows...and..."

Val was surprised,she didn't saw that one coming,and felt sorry for Henry."Oh,no! But...Henry!"

"But that's all right!" Henry said,smiling."I'm not a jealous man,and besides,we can still be friends,right?"

"Of course,Henry!"

Chrom and his wife joined the group."That was the last one,we managed to get rid of those Risen,I'm glad this is over!"

"Yes,Chrom,thank goodness that's over! Aunt Valdarella,you were just fabulous out there with Stahl!"

"Thank you,Yadi! It still feel odd been called that way!"

"It sure is!" Stahl said.

"Well,we better get back to the camp,now that the battle finished," Chrom said.

But it wasn't over yet,and Chrom could not imagine the surprise that awaited him,and his family.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 13.<p> 


	14. A New Family Member

Chapter 14:A New Family Member

The Shepherds just had a tough fight with with the Risen that attacked them at Carrion Isle,Chrom thought they got rid of all of them,but he was wrong.

"Chrom,look out!" Yadi said.

"What?"

Another Risen appeared to both Chrom and Yadi.

"Huh?! Ah!" Chrom exclaimed.

But at that moment,someone came to Chrom's aid,it was 'Marth',the young and mysterious girl,that helped The Shepherds in the past.

"Father,no!" 'Marth' cried,as she warded off the Risen's attack,and the enemy vanished.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" the girl said to Chrom.

But the Ylissean Exalt was stunned,'Marth' just called him 'Father'.

"You called me 'Father'!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Did I?" the girl replied."Perhaps we might speak privately?"

"Perhaps we should,yes."

And so,Chrom and 'Marth' went to a secluded area at the woods.

"I don't even know where to begin!" 'Marth' said.

"I already know you're not 'Marth',though I've nothing better to call you,but I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal,whoever you are,Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

"Thank you,but...I think I would prefer you know the truth."

"As you wish," Chrom replied to the girl.

"Here...look closely,and all will be made clear," 'Marth' said,getting closer to Chrom.

He looked the girl closely,and saw something on her left eye that shocked him.

"What? That's the...Brand of the Exalt!" Chrom softly exclaimed. "Lucina!"

The mysterious girl was none other than Chrom's daughter,Lucina.

Chrom's eyes got misty,and looked at her sword."You deserved better from me than one sword,and a world of troubles...I'm sorry!"

Lucina lowered her head,and began to cry,and Chrom lifted the girl's head with his hand.

Lucina ran towards him."Oh,Father...Father!" Chrom hugged his daughter,and it was a really a touching moment between them.

They remained in silence for a few minutes."Better,Lucina?" Chrom asked his daughter.

"Yes,Father...I'm sorry,it just all rushed back at once!"

"Um...Father..." Chrom said.

"Should I call you something else?" Lucina asked.

"No,it's just...strange to my ear...but,I like it!"

"Father! Heh heh!" Lucina chuckled.

"Hah! Yes,it will take some getting used to!" Chrom exclaiming,touching the back of his head.

Yadi saw Chrom and Lucina,and joined them.

"Im sorry! Chrom?" Yadi asked.

"Hmm? Oh,Yadi! What is it?" Chrom asked his wife.

"It's just that...you two are out here alone,and Marth is...crying,this is how ill rumors are born...I trust you,Chrom,but is there a reason you and Marth need to be alone?" Yadi asked her husband,and it was way obvious she was jealous.

"Can we tell her,Lucina?"

"Of course."

Yadi got confused."Lucina?!"

"Yadi," Chrom said."This is going to come as a shock,but...I'll just say it:This is our daughter!"

"Yadi got stunned,she couldn't believe what she had just heard."What? Have you gone mad?!"

"It's true,Yadi," Lucina said."Please,look closely,prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine."

You looked Lucina's left eye."Ah! You have the Brand!"

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline," Chrom affirmed.

"Lucina's eye bears the same exact pattern."

"Do you see now,Yadi?"

"No,no I can't say that I do,if this is Lucina,what has befallen our baby back at the palace?"

"Nothing,she's fine," Chrom replied.

"Your baby is right where you left her,and perfectly safe," Lucina said."I am her from another time,from a time that is yet to be."

"You mean...the future?" Yadi asked her daughter.

"Yes,more than 10 years hence,after history takes a dark and most destructive turn."

"But why? What happens in the future?" Yadi asked.

"The Fell Dragon,Grima,is resurrected,his roar is a death knell for man,a scream that silences all hope,death everywhere."

"Chrom?...Our whole company? All of us? Dead?"

"Yes," the young princess said.

"I...I don't know what to say," Yadi sadly said.

"A tale that beggars belief,and yet the truth of it stands before us,she carries Falchion,my same sword,and the same sword the first exalt used to defeat Grima long ago."

"Your blade and mine are one,Father,it was...it was all I had left of you."

"There is only one Falchion,Yadi,I believe her."

Lissa joined the group."Yeah,and so do I! Heck,I saw her COME from the future! She fell right out of the sky! I've never seen anything like it!"

"Thank you,Aunt Lissa! Naga,the Divine Dragon,feared mankind would face Grima again,in preparation for that day,she devised a ritual,it allows one to return to the past and alter events already written,I made the journey together with others,but...we became separated."

"Don't worry,Lucina,if they're out there,we'll find 'em!" Lissa exclaimed.

Yadi remained in silent."My daughter..."

"Yes,Yadi! Your daughter!"

"You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman,Chrom and I are truly blessed!"

"Thank you,milady!"

"Will you not call me Mother?" Yadi asked Lucina.

"I...thought you might mind." the girl replied to her mother.

"Of course not! I love you with all my heart!"

Lucina sobbed."Oh,Mother!" And Lucina went to Yadi,and mother and daughter embraced.

"You are the finest daughter a woman could hope for,Lucina!"

"Mother...Oh! I've missed you more than you'll ever know!"

"Oh,Lucina!"

Stahl and Valdarella were looking for Chrom and Yadi,and they saw the group.

"We finally found them,Val."

"Yes Stahl,but who's that girl Yadi is hugging?"

"Oh! That's Marth,she helped us a lot in the war against King Gangrel."

"Marth? You mean like the legendary Hero King?" Val asked.

"Yes,my love! But we haven't seen her for a while,and now she's there with Yadi and Chrom."

"I wonder what's going out with them,Stahl."

"Let's go and find out,Val," Stahl said,grabbing his fiancée hand,and walked straight to the group.

Chrom saw the couple."Stahl,Valdarella!"

Yadi and Lucina saw the couple as well.

Lissa suddenly got upset."Hmph! That Plegian missy!" the Ylissean Princess grumbled,and quickly left the group feeling really furious.

"Um...Aunt Lissa?" Lucina said. "What's with her?"

Yadi noticed Lissa's chagrin."Chrom,I think Lissa..."

"Yes Yadi,I know! I'll talk with her later."

"Chrom,Sir Frederick had been asking about your whereabouts," Stahl said.

Val went to Yadi and Lucina."Well,Yadi,who is this beautiful girl?"

Yadi didn't know what to answer to her aunt."Well,Aunt Val,actually...she is..."

But Lucina interrupted."Great Aunt Valdarella! Great Uncle Stahl!"

Both Stahl and Val got shocked after hearing that,and looked at each other really confused."WHATTT? What did you call us?" Val asked.

"Chrom,what's going on here?" Stahl asked really confused.

Chrom and Yadi chuckled."Um...Stahl,Valdarella,there's something you must know,I know this will come as a shock to both of you,but...may I present Lucina...our daughter!" Yadi exclaimed.

The lovers got even more confused."WHATTT?" both Stahl and Val shouted.

"But,Chrom,isn't she Marth,the girl that helped us defeat King Gangrel?"

"She is indeed,Stahl."

"Your daughter,Yadi? But haven't you told me your daughter Lucina is just a baby,and that you left her at the Ylissean palace?" Val asked her niece.

"Um...Lucina,I think we should tell them everything."

"You're right,Mother! Allow me."

And Lucina told everything about her and the future to Stahl and Val.

"So,you came from the future,Lucina," Val said.

"Yes,Great Aunt Val!"

"Wow! It's really shocking your story,Lucina,I just can't imagine all you had been through in the future," the Cavalier said.

"But I have also lived beautiful moments as well,and a lot of them were thanks to you!"

"You mean Stahl and me?"

"Yes,you were so good and sweet to me!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Wow! This is so confusing,but somehow,I believe you,Lucina!" Val exclaimed,as she and Stahl hugged the girl.

Chrom and Yadi watched the scene,feeling truly blessed for such a wonderful daughter.

Yadi,Val,and Lucina were reunited at Yadi's tent,and they really had a lot to talk about.

"Wow! I can't believe it yet! I was all alone in the world,and now I have a wonderful husband,a beautiful and sweet aunt,and a wonderful daughter! What else could I ask for?" Yadi gladly said.

"Yes,and I finally met my niece,and now I have another one,and tomorrow I'll marry the most handsome and wonderful man of the world! I've never been so happy in my whole life!" Val exclaimed.

"Oh yes,Aunt Val! We're very excited with your wedding with Stahl,the preparations have been really crazy and slippy,but everything will be ready for tomorrow,and then we'll depart to Port Ferox."

"And I can't believe I actually will be on your wedding,and as a bridesmaid! Thank you,Aunt Val!" Lucina said.

"My pleasure,Lucina!"

"Maybe we ought to go shopping,I saw a wonderful dress at the town market,with giant pink polka dots,I think it will suit you perfectly,Aunt Val!"

Val grimaced whe she heard that."Er...pink...polka dots...?"

Yadi noticed Val's discomfort."Um...Lucina,we now you meant well,but...I think Val will like somtething...less flashy,and besides,she already have the wedding gown."

"Oh! I...see," Lucina said,slightly disappointed."Maybe we can go shopping some other time."

"Of course,Lucina!"

"Well,tomorrow's your wedding day,Aunt Val,we better get some sleep,it's kind late!" Yadi said.

"Oh! My wedding with Stahl! I still can't believe it,I'm so nervous I think I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

"But you must,Aunt! If you want,I'll be with you until you fell asleep," Lucina said to Val.

"Really? Thanks,Lucina!"

"Then let's go to your tent!"

"All right,goodnight Yadi!"

"Goodnight,Aunt Val!"

"Goodnight,Mother!" Lucina said,hugging her mother.

"Goodnight,sweetheart!" Yadi replied,kissing Lucina's cheek.

Yadi watched Val and Lucina retiring to Val's tent,and she couldn't help a big smile,she felt truly blessed for such a wonderful family.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 14.<p> 


	15. Last Chapter

Chapter 15 And Last:The Beautiful Wedding,A Happy Ending

The big day finally arrived,Stahl and Valdarella will be getting married,and they were very excited,but also very nervous.

Val was with the female Shepherds and her maid Hannah inside the little cottage,they helped Val with her grooming,and also with her wedding gown,and they were making of her the most beautiful bride of all the world.

"I'm so happy,and so nervous!" Val exclaimed."I still can't believe I'm finally marrying Stahl!"

"Oh,milady! You look so beautiful and lovely!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Thank you,Hannah!"

"This dress sure is beautiful,it was made for you,Aunt Val!" Lucina said,she was really thrilled with the dress,and the wedding.

"Oh,Lucina! You look as if you were the one getting married!"

"Do I? Well,I'm so happy to be here with all of you,and my family,and to be able to enjoy this beautiful and lovely wedding,in the future everything is so gloomy,and so depressing..."

"Lucina,forget all about that now,like you said,this is a happy moment,you ought to enjoy it!" Yadi said to her daughter.

"You're right,Mother,I'm sorry!"

"Oh,my! You really are beautiful,Valdarella! You look like a fairy tale princess!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Why,thank you,Olivia!" Val said to the Dancer.

"WHHAATT? Did I say that out loud? Oh,Gods! This is sooo embarrasing!" the shy Olivia exclaimed,blushing deep red.

"Oh,Olivia!"

Cordelia gazed at the beautiful gown,and she sighed.

"SIIIGGHHH!"

Val heard her."Cordelia,what's wrong?"

Cordelia got shocked."Oh...er...nothing,forgive me,milady! It's just that...that wedding dress is so beautiful,and...I...well..." and Cordelia blushed,and couldn't continue.

Val stared at her."Cordelia!"

Chrom was getting ready to be the self-imposed Val's best man at the wedding,since Validar refused it.

Frederick went to him."Milord,tomorrow we'll depart to Port Ferox,I made all the arrangements."

"Thank you,Frederick," Chrom replied."But today,it's Stahl and Valdarella's wedding,let's forget about that today,and enjoy it,as well the big feast,we sure have a lot to celebrate!"

"You do look blissful,Milord! I supposed that's because of Marth...I mean,Lucina!"

"Of course,Frederick,I'm so glad my daughter is here with us!"

"And I still can't believe that she's the future Lucina,and that she actually came from the future,and what about the baby you left at the palace? It's like you have two daughters right now!"

"Yes! It is quite awkard,but at the same time wonderful!"

"You truly are blessed,Milord!"

"I am indeed,Frederick!"

Stahl was so happy,he couldn't believe he'll be marrying his beloved Valdarella,and he went to the cottage to see his blushing bride,he was about to enter the cottage,but Sully intercepted him.

"Hey,moron! What the heck are you doing here? Don't you it's bad luck that the groom see the bride before the wedding?"

"Oh,Sully! You don't believe that baloney,do you? Anyway,I just want to tell Val how much I love her,and how happy she makes me!"

"You'll have the rest of your life to tell her all that!"

"But..."

"GET OUTTTT!" Sully shouted as she slammed the cottage's door on Stahl's nose.

"Ohhhh!" Stahl groaned.

Everything was settled at the forest for the wedding,it would be a simple one,due to the shortage of time,and also because they must depart to Port Ferox the next day,but The Shepherds joined forces,and made all the arrangements,the decorations,a little chapel,the food,the cake,and Libra would be the priest who will marry them.

Stahl arrived at the little chapel,and he was really impatient,he couldn't wait to see his beloved Val,and marry her.

His brother came from Ylisse to the wedding,on behalf of his family."So,you're tying the knot,Bro?"

"Oh,yes! Finally I'll marry my beloved Val!"

"And still I don't know what that girl saw on you!" Stahl's brother mocked.

"Oh,how can you say that about your own brother!" Yadi said.

"Don't mind him,Yadi! I'm used to my brother's teasing,and besides,I think he's just jealous!"

"And who wouldn't with such a beauty!"

"Indeed,he's got a point on that!" Virion exclaimed.

"Well,I think it's time for me to pick up Valdarella," Chrom said,and he walked straight to the cottage.

The female Shepherds finally finished with Val,she really looked so beautiful with the wedding dress,like a beautiful fairy tale princess.

"How are you feeling,Aunt?" Lucina asked Val.

"I'm so nervous,Lucina!"

"Oh,relax! Soon you'll be with your handsome prince,and live happily ever after!"

"I hope so,Lucina!"

Chrom knocked the door."May I come in?"

Lucina opened the door."Father!"

"Wow,Lucina! You really looked so lovely and beautiful! It's the first time I see you without the 'Marth' clothes!" Chrom exclaimed.

Lucina blushed."Thank you,Father!"

Then Chrom looked at Val."Wow,Val! You look beautiful as well,I'm afraid Stahl might have a heart attack when he sees you!"

Val chuckled."Why,thank you,Chrom!"

Cordelia got all nervous around Chrom."Oh...Chrom!" she whispered.

Val heard her,and noticed her nervousness. "Cordelia!"

"Well,ladies,I think you should go to the chapel now,I'll be there with Valdarella in a moment,but before I must speak with her privately."

"All right,Father!"

The ladies left the cottage.

"You want to speak with me,Chrom?" Val asked.

"Yes,Val,actually I just want to apologize to you."

Val got confused."Apologize you to me? But why?"

Chrom got serious."Well,Val,I've talking with Stahl,I wanted to know all about you,and...he told me about your father."

"Oh,Chrom!" Val exclaimed."It wasn't your fault."

"I know,but I feel really bad about that,look Val,I'm all aware of the terrible things my father did to the Plegians,unfortunately I can't undo them,all I can do is learn from his mistakes,and try to be a wise and peaceful ruler,just like my sister Emmeryn was,and do whatever I can to bring peace to everyone."

"Thank you,Chrom! But that's in the past,we'll shall look ahead,to a brighter future!"

"You're right,Val! And now,I think it's time to walk down the aisle,to your brighter future with Stahl!"

Val's eyes got misty."Yes,Chrom! Let's go!"

The Shepherds were reunited at the forest,waiting for Chrom and Val,so the wedding could begin.

"Look,Chrom and Valdarella are finally here! YAYYY!" Nowi exclaimed.

"What?" Stahl asked."My Val!"

"Ah,Ah! No peeking until she's next to you!" Yadi said to the Knight.

"You really are torturing me!" Stahl complained.

Everyone gasped."Wow,Stahl! You sure are a lucky man,what a babe!" his brother exclaimed.

Chrom and Val placed at the end of the aisle.

"Are you ready,Val?"

"As I've never been!" Val replied,and grabbed Chrom's arm.

They started walking down the aisle,and everyone admired Valdarella's beauty,and Lucina walked with them as well,lifting the tail of Val's wedding dress.

Val couldn't hide her emotion,she was really happy."Oh Stahl!"

Finally they arrived to the aisle."You can look now,Stahl!" Yadi said.

Stahl turned around."VAL!" he exclaimed,he was dazzled by Val's beauty,at that moment,he felt the happiest and luckiest man of the world.

"Oh,Val! You are the most beautiful woman of all world!"

"Oh,Stahl!" Val replied,lowering her head,and blushing deep red.

"I may proceed with your wedding now." Libra said.

"Sure,Libra!" Stahl said.

The ceremony began,Stahl and Val held their hands,and gazed at each other.

"Stahl,will you take Valdarella to be your wife?

Will you love her,comfort her,honour and her,and,forsaking all others,be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will!" Stahl said really in love.

"Stahl!" Val whispered.

"Valdarella,will you take Stahl to be your husband?

Will you love him,comfort him,honour and protect him,and,forsaking all others,be faithful to him as long you both shall live?"

"I will!" Val exclaimed.

"Oh,my Val!"

The ceremony continued with the exchange of rings.

"Oh,Chrom! This is so beautiful and sweet!" Yadi exclaimed.

"Yes,Yadi,it sure is!"

Finally Libra ended the ceremony.

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride now,Stahl!"

Stahl lifted Val's veil,and kissed his wife passionately.

"YAYYYYY!" Nowi shouted.

The Shepherds clapped and cheered the newlyweds.

Stahl and Val blushed,they felt abashed with the cheering.

"Congratulations,Aunt Val!" Yadi said,hugging her aunt.

"Oh,Yadi! Thank you!"

"Congratulations,Stahl!" his brother exclaimed.

"Thanks,Brother!"

They all were very excited and happy,all except Lissa,she was really heartbroken,she had always loved Stahl,and had to watch him marrying someone else,the Ylissean Princess quietly slipped away from the group,and went to a remote area of the woods.

"Now,let the big party begin!" Chrom exclaimed.

"HOOOORAYYY"

The party was held outside the cottage,there were lots of food,much to Stahl's happiness,and a lot of music and dancing,The Shepherds were really enjoying that big feast.

"Well,we must have all the fun we can now,who knows what await us at The Valm Empire," Chrom said.

"Whatever it is,we'll fight it together!" Yadi replied.

The newlyweds came to the group."Cheers to Uncle Stahl and Aunt Val!" Lucina exclaimed.

"Thank you,Lucina!" they both exclaimed,and hugged her.

Frederick came with a bottle of champagne and some drinking glasses.

"I propose a toast to Stahl and Valdarella,for their happiness!" the Great Knight said.

"My,my! You really do your work as a butler very well,Frederick!" Maribelle mocked.

"I am NOT a butler,milady!"

"Sure,Frederick,sure!"

"Why,thank you,Frederick!" Val exclaimed.

"Yes,thanks,Sir Frederick!" Stahl said.

Frederick raised his glass."To Stahl and Valdarella!"

"To Stahl and Valdarella!" all exclaimed.

The lovers raised their glasses,and crossed their arms to drank their champagne.

"How are you feeling,my love?" Stahl asked his wife.

"I'm simply the happiest woman of the world! Thank you for giving me your love,Stahl!"

"You really amazing,Val! And you're so beautiful,the Gods broke the mold when they made you!"

"Wow,Stahl!" You really know how to make me feel special!" Val said,and blushed after hearing that.

Donnel went to the couple."YEEHAW! Congrats yar both! I wish ya happiness!"

"Thank you,Donnel!"

"Um,Donnel,I do believe these are the herbs your mother ask you to get for her," Val said,giving Donnel a bag.

"OH,YEAH! These are the ones my ma wants,thank ya,ma'am!"

"You're welcome,Donnel!"

Stahl's brother joined the group."Well,Valdarella,you have to be very patient with Stahl,he can be a scatterbrained sometimes!"

"You should talk,Brother!" Stahl replied.

"Don't mind him,love! You're the perfect man to me!" Val said,kissing his husband's cheek.

"Wow! That's really intense!" Stahl exclaimed as he blushed."You hear that,bro?"

"Oh,Gods! You're just made for each other!"

Val looked through the forest,and saw Cordelia wandering alone out there.

"Um,Stahl? I must go the forest, Would you mind waiting for me here? I'll be right back!"

"Of course,love!"

Cordelia was walking through the woods,and she was feeling a bit down.

"Sigh!"

Val walked towards her."Um...Cordelia?"

"Um...Oh,milady! Forgive me,I was...wandering around.

"You know,Cordelia,I'm kinda worried about you!"

"Worried about me? But,why?" Cordelia asked.

"Look Cordelia,I know this is none of my concern,but I've noticed that you...are in love with Chrom."

"WHATTT?" Cordelia cried,she blushed and quickly cupped her face with her hands."Oh,Gods! This is so embarrasing! Please,milady,don't tell your niece!"

"Of course not,Cordelia! But you know,you are a beautiful,intelligent,and talented young woman,I bet there's lots of Shepherds here pining for your love,you should give them a chance,and stop being attached to an impossible and unrequited love!"

"Oh,Val! You're embarrasing me! I'm nothing special!"

"But you are! Give yourself the opportunity of being happy with someone else!"

Cordelia felt really grateful to Val."Thank you,Val! Maybe you're right!" And she ran back to the party.

Val smiled."Cordelia!"

Val walked her way back to the party,but suddenly,she saw Lissa sitting on a nearby rock,and apparently,she was crying.

"Um...Lissa?" Val called the Cleric.

"What?" Lissa answered,wiping her tears,but she grimaced when saw Val.

"Go away! Leave me alone! You're the last person I want to see right now!"

"What? Lissa,I've noticed you're not fond of me! Did I do something that upset you?"

"Oh! You just appeared out of nowhere and made Stahl fell in love with you! That's not fair,I've always loved him,but he just saw me as a child,and as a princess!" Lissa sobbed.

Val felt sorry for the Ylissean Princess."Lissa...I'm so sorry,but we love each other,we didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know! AHH! Maybe my brother's right,maybe I'm just been childish!"

"You know,Lissa,Validar used to say that to me as well."

"Really? Big brothers can be a real pain sometimes!"

"You bet,Lissa!"

They laughed."I'm so sorry,Valdarella!"

"It's all right,Lissa! Go back to the party!"

"Thanks,Valdarella!"

Val was about to go back to the party,but she felt a weird feeling,like someone was out there watching her.

"What? Who's there? Show yourself!"

"HEH HEH!" Tharja chuckled.

"Whatda?"

"Hello,Valdarella! Remember me?" Tharja asked Val.

"Um,yes! You're Tharja,right?"

"Why,yes! You remember me!"

"Yes,I saw you once at the Plegian Castle,so you're with the Shepherds too."

"Yesss! Your niece Yadi is sooo fascinating and special."

"She sure is."

"But you know,Val? You're quite as fascinating as her! Maybe I ought to stalk you as well!"

Val gasped."What? S-Stalk me?"

"Oh...yes!"

"Er...I think I better go back to the party with Stahl! BYE!"

Val ran as fast as she could.

"Heh Heh Heh!"

Gaius was in front of the wedding cake that Cherche made,and the sweet lover Thief was drooling,waiting for the perfcet moment to take a 'little piece' of it,without no one seeing him.

"Cake! This sure looks so...SWEEETTTTT!"

He slowly reached out his hand straight to the cake,but someone slapped it.

"OUCH! Whatda? Oh...Cherche!"

"Why,Gaius! Don't you DARE touch that cake,or you'll become Minerva's little snack!" the Wyvern Rider said with her perennial grin.

"WHAT? Oh...but this cake looks so...SWEET!"

Stahl and Val joined them."See,my love! I'm not the only glutton around here!" Stahl exclaimed.

"Yes,I know! And I knew this might happen,so Gaius,I made this treats especially for you,so you'll leave us the cake!" Val said,and gave Gaius a small tray with sweet treats.

"WHOA! Thanks,Val!" the Thief exclaimed."By any chance,do you have a sister,or another niece?"

"Oh,shut up,idiot! I certainly don't want to go through all this again!" Lon'qu exclaimed.

They all laughed at that.

Val called the elegible female's Shepherds,she was about to toss her bride's bouquet.

"All right,ladies! Get ready,I will toss now the bouquet!"

"YAYYY!" Nowi screamed.

"HOORAYY!"

"Oh,Aunt Val! Try to toss it straight to me!" Lucina said.

"HEYYY!" the ladies complained.

"Now,now,Lucina! That wouldn't be fair to the other girls!" Val said.

"Yeah,Lucina! Don't get any fancy ideas,young lady!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Oh,Father!"

"I'll toss it now,get ready! 1...2...and...3!" Val tossed the bouquet to the ladies,who ran and pushed each other to grab it,and the lucky one who finally grabbed it was...

"MINERVAAAA!" they shouted."Hey,that's not fair!" Lissa cried.

"Yeah,not fair!"

"Why,Minerva! My sweet cutey! You're finally getting married! Cherche gladly exclaimed.

Indeed,it was Minerva,Cherche's wyvern,who grabbed the bouquet with her mouth,and she was really happy,jumping and dancing,and holding the bouquet with her teeth.

"Congratulations,Minerva!" Val exclaimed.

"Well,I think it's time for the newlyweds to waltz!" Yadi said.

"Yeah,let the dancing begin!" Lucina exclaimed.

Stahl led Val to the dance floor,he grabbed her waist,and started the waltz,and the Shepherds gradually joined them.

"Val,We're going to have a joyful and peaceful life together,I promise I'll make you the happiest woman of the world!" Stahl sincerely told Val.

"You already have,my love!" Val replied.

And so,Stahl and Valdarella's love triumped over all kind of mishaps,and they proved that love can bloomed at the least expected place,when you least expected it,and with someone you might consider 'an enemy',but for a sweet and beautiful love,those apparently differences means nothing,and those barriers can be easily overcome,and this tale will end now,with the classic 'They lived happily ever after'!

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Stahl continued his service as an Ylissean knight and led crucial missions across the realm,and he always had the support and love of his beloved wife Valdarella,they lived a peaceful,happy,and long life together,and their love story became Ylissean and Plegian's children favorite fairy tale.

Thanks for reading my fanfic!


End file.
